Last January Translate
by Q.a-reii88
Summary: "Aku menyadarinya bahwa orang yang membuatku tersenyum bahagia lebih dari siapapun didunia ini tidak bisa dirimu lagi", "Tiup lilinnya", "Buatlah keinginan", dia menutup matanya, "Aku berharap aku mati", KaiSoo, Yaoi
1. Foreword

**Last January**

 **"Aku menyadarinya orang yang bisa membuatku tersenyum bahagia lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini bukan dirimu lagi"**

 _"Happy birthday to you"_

Semua orang bernyanyi dengan gembira.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana.

Mengabadikannya.

Mengingatnya.

Momen ini.

Sebelum menghilang.

 _"Tiup lilinnya"_

Ia mengangguk.

Memalsukan senyumannya.

Dan meniupkan lilin sampai lilin terakhir telah padam.

 _"Buatlah keinginan"_

Saat ia menutup mata

Ia berbisik

 _"Aku berharap aku mati"_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia harapkan.

 **Do Kyungsoo (January 12, 1993)**

"Maukah kamu berjanji bahwa kamu akan ingat bahwa aku ada dan berdiri begitu dekat denganmu sekarang?"

 **Kim Jongin (January 14, 1994)**

"Hyung, aku minta maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa seperti ini lagi. Tidak ketika semuanya telah berubah. Kita tidak bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya."

 **Author's note:**

Sebelum kamu membaca seluruh cerita ini, aku akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia. Cerita ini tidak akan memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

Tidak.

Ini tidak, karena dalam kehidupan nyata tidak ada hal happy ending seperti itu. Hidup ini kejam. Tidak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang kamu keluarkan. Tidak peduli berapa banyak kamu memohon. Ini tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Hidup adalah hidup dan kamu tidak bisa mengontrolnya.

Jadi aku ingin kamu untuk mempertimbangkannya sebelum kamu mengklik dan berlangganan. Ini adalah pilihanmu. kamu akan tetap denganku tidak peduli seberapa buruk cerita ini akan berakhir? kamu akan terus membaca meskipun cerita ini tidak akan memiliki harapan? Akankah kamu merasa begitu putus asa setelah membaca? Maukah kamu memaafkanku jika aku mengoyakmu? Akankah kamu melupakanku setelah cerita ini berakhir? Atau akankah kamu ingat bahwa aku ada dan kamu telah membaca ceritaku? Tolong mempertimbangkannya _and last but not least_ , Maukah kamu memberiku kesempatan?

Original fic : asianfanfics com/story/view/646310/last-january-angst-tragedy-yaoi-exo-kaisoo


	2. 140114

**14 Januari 2014**

Seorang pria tinggi berambut gelap berdiri di atap rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan setelan jas bernuansa hitam. Dua kancing pertama dilepas dan dasi hitam yang digunakan sedikit dilonggarkan di lehernya agar ia bisa bernapas dengan nyaman. Kelelahan terlihat di wajahnya. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang kosong. Ia melihat ke bawah untuk melihat orang-orang di jalan.

"Apa rasanya menjadi orang lain?"

"Apa rasanya ingin berada di mana saja dan tidak berada di sini?"

Rokok menyala disela bibirnya. Filter tampaknya memudar diantara ujung jari.

Kehidupan semua orang sepertinya bergerak, sementara hidupnya terjebak pada saat ini. Ia iri dengan kehidupan orang asing. Ia tidak ingin berada di sini. Ia tidak ingin menghadapi situasi ini. Ia akan menukarkan apa saja untuk berada di tempat lain. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia akan melompat dari atap ini.

Bagaimana rasanya saat tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, jatuh diatas semen yang dingin.

Bagaimana rasanya terbaring lemas.

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi bebas dari semua omong kosong ini.

"Jongin oppa. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Pemakaman..." Gadis itu menggantungkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Jongin mengepulkan asap rokoknya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya malas, pikirannya tentang melompat ke tanah merasa terganggu.

"Oppa... kamu merokok?" tanyanya dengan ragu meskipun ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak" Suaranya pecah saat ia menjatuhkan rokok ke tanah dan mematikan rokoknya dengan sepatu.

Gadis itu mengenakan hanbok hitam. Wajahnya memiliki ekspresi lelah sama seperti Jongin. Tapi make up membantunya menutupi mata cekung nya.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis itu bertanya dan bergerak mendekati Jongin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Ada jeda panjang sebelum ia menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jongin tersenyum palsu. Ia mengusap rambut.

Ia mendekat, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dan mulai menangis.

"Oppa... kenapa ia melakukan itu? Mengapa ia meninggalkan kita? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Air mata mengalir seperti _razorblade_ dari matanya.

"Yura" panggilnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang memberinya rasa logam.

Jongin menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak tahu jawabannya atau mungkin ia tahu tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab. Kata-kata hanya terjebak di tenggorokannya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia aman sekarang"

Jongin selalu membenci pemakaman. Selalu gelap di sekitarnya dan penuh isak tangis histeris.

"Oppa aku harus pergi dan menyapa pelayat terlebih dahulu" Yura melepas lengannya yang dipegang Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk sambil memasuki area memorial dengan jejak gugup. Ia melepas sepatunya. Di tengah ruangan hampir kosong hanya ada foto berbingkai dari orang yang ia cintai dan dikelilingi oleh bunga krisan putih dan lilin di atas meja.

Napasnya tenang tapi ia bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut dan dadanya sakit. Ia ingin menghancurkannya tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia menyaksikan orang-orang lewat dan membungkuk ke tubuh yang telah dikremasi.

Ia hilang selamanya.

Aroma tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya.

Sentuhannya.

Senyumnya.

Matanya.

Semua miliknya.

Hilang seperti angin. Hanya menyisakan kenangan dan rasa sakit.

Jongin melihat sekeliling. Apa yang aneh tentang pemakaman ini adalah tidak ada isak tangis histeris. Atau mungkin tidak ada air mata yang jatuh ditempat ini. Semuanya terlihat begitu tenang dan itu membuat Jongin merasa jijik dan marah. Meskipun sebagian besar adalah rasa sakit.

Ahjumma tidak datang dan Ahjusshi berdiri di sana sibuk berbicara dengan orang-orang yang datang tapi mereka mungkin berbicara tentang bisnis.

Ia hidup dalam kesepian dan sekarang ia mati dengan kesepian.

Jongin merasa amarahnya naik kekepalanya tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat disalahkan. Ia menelan ludah tapi seperti ada gumpalan besar tumbuh di tenggorokannya. Ia menatap jam, mencoba untuk mendorong kembali. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena ia tidak memiliki kontrol atas itu.

Ia tidak punya apa-apa.

Jongin tiba-tiba ambruk ke lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar saat lututnya menyentuh tanah. Air matanya menetes. Merasa begitu tak berdaya ia mulai terisak. Rasa sakit tumbuh di dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan semua orang menatapnya tapi ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak ingin kematian hyung-nya sedemikian sepi di pemakaman. Emosinya memberontak dalam dirinya. Cinta, antisipasi, kebingungan, ketidakpercayaan tapi dari semua, itu hanyalah kehilangan dan kesedihan.

Rasa sakit di dadanya tumbuh lebih besar dan lebih besar dan ia menangis keras dan lebih keras. Ia kehilangan dunianya. Segalanya dan itu semua salahnya.

"Oppa..." Yura menyentuh bahunya memintanya untuk berdiri.

Tapi Jongin mengabaikannya. Jongin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ia memutar nomor yang setiap pagi ia telepon hanya untuk mengatakan selamat pagi tapi sekarang tidak ada jawaban. Jongin mencobanya lagi tapi masih tidak ada jawaban.

Bibirnya bergetar saat ia berkata

"Hyung kembalilah"

"Hyung kembalilah"

"Hyung aku membutuhkanmu"

"Hyung mereka bilang kamu sudah mati tapi aku tidak ingin mempercayainya"

"Hyung, aku benci pemakaman, kau tahu itu"

"Hyung ini hanya mimpi, bukan?"

"Hyung, aku ada di pemakamanmu beritahu aku ini hanya lelucon. Sebuah lelucon besar"

"Hyung hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Yura berlutut di belakang Jongin dan mulai menangis juga setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Semua orang memandang mereka dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"Hyung, aku mohon padamu. Jawablah panggilanku"

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku pada hari ulang tahunku"

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa berakhir seperti ini"

"Hyung bantu aku"

Suaranya mulai retak. Ia menggali kukunya ke kulit tangannya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Sekarang tolong kembalilah"

 **Author's note :**

Sebelum kamu melanjutkan membaca tolong baca ini terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

Apakah kamu pernah kehilangan seorang kekasih?

Pernahkah kamu bangun di pagi hari dan menemukan seseorang yang kamu cintai tidak berada di sisimu lagi?

Pernahkah kamu merasa begitu frustrasi karena merindukan seseorang tapi kamu tidak bisa berbicara dengannya lagi?

jadi aku ingin kamu memikirkan hal ini.

Aku mohon kamu untuk mengingat saat ini.

Aku mohon kamu untuk menghargai saat ini.

Aku mohon kamu untuk memahami bahwa orang yang kita cintai bisa pergi kapan saja.

Aku mohon kamu untuk memahami bahwa segala sesuatu dapat hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Aku mohon kamu untuk menghargai setiap moment sebelum ia menghilang.

Kamu tidak perlu mengingat tanggal yang tepat. Kamu hanya harus ingat perasaannya.

Itulah yang lucu tentang orang-orang .

Biarkan aku memberitahukanmu sebuah rahasia kecil. Alasan mengapa aku suka menulis _angst_ lebih daripada komedi itu cukup sederhana .

 _Karena orang-orang cenderung lupa kebahagiaan mereka dengan mudah sedangkan kesedihan meninggalkan bekas luka abadi._

Dan sekarang aku mengundangmu untuk memundurkan masa lalu. Mundurkan segalanya. Mundurkan apa yang Jongin lakukan saat pertama kali dan alasan mengapa ia kehilangan sekarang. Mundurkan apa yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu yang membawa mereka ke dalam penderitaan ini. Jika kamu setuju silahkan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian lanjutkan membaca.


	3. 120113

**12 Januari 2013**

Jongin membuka pintu perlahan mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara. Matanya mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kegelapan sebelum ia mencari pintu lain untuk dibuka. Tetapi bahkan jika ia menutup matanya ia masih dapat menemukan pintu yang benar.

Ia akrab dengan apartemen ini, setiap sudutnya, aromanya, dan tentu saja pemiliknya.

Perlahan ia masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ruangan itu memiliki intensitas kegelapan yang sama dengan ruang tamu. Jongin bisa mendengar suara napas Kyungsoo. Napasnya lambat dan mantap. Pertama kali Jongin tidur di sana, ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo selalu tidur dengan cahaya dimatikan. Kenapa ia bisa tidur dalam gelap, sendirian.

Alasannya cukup sederhana, karena dia kesepian.

Orangtua Kyungsoo bercerai tahun lalu. Ibunya menikah lagi, ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, dan adiknya pergi ke luar negeri untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Kyungsoo tidak tahan hidup sendirian dan kesepian di rumah besar sehingga ia pindah ke apartemen ini, tapi ia masih merasa kesepian, sama seperti kesepiannya yang dulu.

"Ketika ruangan ini terang, aku bisa melihat bahwa aku sendiri di ruangan yang luas ini tetapi ketika ruangan ini gelap, mungkin, mungkin saja masih ada sedikit harapan bahwa seseorang di sini bersamaku. Terdengar menyeramkan?"

Jongin merasakan kepahitan setiap kali ia ingat apa yang Kyungsoo katakan ketika ia menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Namun pada hari itu ia bersumpah bahwa tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo merasa kesepian lagi.

Jongin mendekat ketepi tempat tidur. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo dengan jelas tapi ia tahu setiap sentimeter tubuh Kyungsoo.

Mata besarnya.

Eye-smile sempurna terbentuk dibibirnya.

Sisi cantik nya.

Tulang selangkanya yang indah.

Bahunya yang sempit yang dapat membuat Jongin memeluk dirinya begitu mudah.

Dan tangannya yang membuat Jongin mendambakan sentuhannya.

Dan apa yang membuatnya lebih baik adalah bahwa Jongin tahu tubuh Kyungsoo ada untuk ia jaga. Tidak dengan cara seksual tentu saja. Mereka belum pergi sejauh itu. Hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa Jongin maupun Kyungsoo gambarkan.

Pertemanan?

Persaudaraan?

Atau kekasih?

Ini jauh lebih dari itu. Jauh lebih rumit. Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa hanya dari percakapan mereka dan interaksi mereka lebih bergairah daripada kekasih atau apapun.

Jongin merangkak ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Ia membelai rambut Kyungsoo, lalu turun ke pipinya, dan kemudian ia menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan terbangun menyadari bahwa ada tubuh lain di sampingnya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya terkejut. Jongin sering datang larut malam dengan alasan yang tidak diketahui, hanya untuk merangkak ke tempat tidurnya. Dan entah bagaimana membuatnya senang tidak harus menghabiskan semalaman tidur sendirian.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada serak.

Jongin memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, hyung"

Senyum Kyungsoo melebar. Napas Jongin di lehernya memberinya semacam sensasi, semacam listrik yang mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Sekarang bangunlah" tambahnya. Jongin melepaskan pegangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo yang meninggalkan perasaan kosong.

"Ini jam 12 malam, kita akan pergi kemana?" Ia mengerang tidak ingin bangun. Tidak ingin melepaskan Jongin yang hangat di punggungnya.

Jongin menyalakan lampu dan menyeringai ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan piyama Pororo yang dikenakannya.

"Hyung cepatlah dewasa" ia terkekeh.

"Pergilah aku perlu mengganti pakaian" kata Kyungsoo sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan mengusap matanya.

"Tidak usah. Pakai itu saja. Aku tetap menyukainya" Jongin menyeringai dan melemparkan jaketnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Tapi gunakan jaketku, aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan dan berkeliaran di sekitar dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah seperti anak anjing hilang" katanya sambil terus menggodanya.

"Diam" kata Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya ia merasa hangat di dalam hatinya.

" _Anyway_ hyung, aku harus menutup matamu" ia mengeluarkan saputangan hitam dari saku celana jeans lamanya.

"Untuk?" Kyungsoo mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Karena ini adalah kejutan" bibir Jongin diperketat menjadi garis tipis saat ia mempersingkat jarak mereka.

"Berbalik." ia menyeringai memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memutar balik tubuhnya. Kyungsoo, tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan Jongin menutup matanya.

Gelap sekarang.

"Hyung percayalah padaku" ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo untuk sementara waktu sebelum memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke luar.

"Perhatikan langkahmu dengan hati-hati, hyung"

Kyungsoo memberinya anggukan kecil. Ia bisa mendengar suara pintu apartemen ditutup dan kemudian ia mendengar suara lift terbuka. Ia merasa gugup dalam perutnya tapi entah bagaimana membuatnya merasa senang. Ia merasa lift bergerak naik ke atas.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita pergi ke bawah?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dalam kebingungan. Jongin tidak menjawab, tetapi memperketat cengkeraman di tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan telapak Jongin yang berkeringat, tapi itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Segera setelah lift berhenti, Jongin membawanya keluar dari lift. Dengan angin yang bertiup di wajahnya ia tahu bahwa mereka berada di atap apartemen. Tiba-tiba Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa hilang.

" _Saengil chuka hamnida saengil chuka hamnida_ " Jongin bernyanyi dengan gembira.

Ia membuka saputangan yang menutupi matanya sendiri dan menemukan Jongin membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin 20 di atasnya.

Kejutannya mungkin sederhana namun ia merasa seperti pria paling beruntung di dunia.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Buatlah keinginan, hyung" kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat ia meniup lilin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa" Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Ini adalah keinginan sekali setahun. Mengapa kau sia-siakan?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum menjawab

"Apa yang akan aku inginkan? Yang aku harapkan sudah berdiri di depanku"

 **Author's** **note:**

Bukankah ini manis atau sedih?

Atau bahkan ironis?

Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk mengubah segalanya.

Waktu mengubah segalanya.

Semuanya.

Apakah mereka berdua tahu bahwa dalam satu tahun kedepan Kyungsoo akan mati sehari setelah ulang tahunnya? Jika mereka sudah tahu akankah mereka masih merasa senang pada hari itu?

 _So readers_ , mari aku ceritakan rahasia lain. Kadang-kadang kita tidak tahu bahwa saat kita mengganggu kehidupan seseorang, bahkan dengan cara terkecil. Kita mengganggu mereka seumur hidup mereka.

"Hidup itu seperti domino, satu mempengaruhi yang lain"

Tindakan kecil kita dapat memberikan dampak yang besar bagi kehidupan seseorang. Apakah dalam cara yang baik atau cara yang buruk.

Dan begitu juga memori.

Sebuah memori sedih membuatmu lebih kuat atau sedikit sedih ketika kamu mengingatnya.

Tapi kenangan indah dengan orang-orang yang tidak lagi di sisimu?

Kenangan indah dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkanmu dengan kata-kata yang tak terucapkan?

Kenangan indah dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkanmu dalam penyesalan atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan dan apa yang tidak kamu lakukan?

Itu membunuhmu dari dalam.

Ia meninggalkanmu tanpa apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit.

Kamu ingin membuktikannya? Baca kembali chapt 1 dan kamu akan merasa lebih sedih daripada pertama kali kamu membacanya karena sekarang kamu memiliki sepotong memori Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Tapi jika kau tidak ingin tak apa kita masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Jongin dan kyungsoo?

Mengapa Kyungsoo mati pada akhirnya?

Mengapa Jongin merasa itu salahnya atas kematian Kyungsoo yang mendadak?

Dan yang paling penting,

Apa penyebab kematian Kyungsoo?


	4. 150114 1

**15 Januari 2014**

Jongin terbangun dengan keringat di dahinya. Ia berusaha keras untuk membawa udara ke dalam paru-parunya, tapi ia merasa seperti tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali.

"Mimpi buruk. Itu hanya mimpi buruk" Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba bernapas melalui mulutnya.

Jongin mencubit bagian atas hidungnya tetapi kepalanya terus berputar. Ia meringkuk di tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Saraf di perutnya membuatnya ingin muntah tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia belum makan apa-apa dari kemarin.

Ini efek menangis dan minum terlalu banyak alkohol tadi malam dan lucunya ia secara tidak sadar pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo dan ia masih hidup sekarang.

Ia menghela napas berat sebelum ia meraih telepon dan menekannya ke arah telinganya. Ia menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menunggu jawaban.

"Selamat pagi hyung."

Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menelepon sebanyak dua puluh lima kali tanpa menerima jawaban akhirnya ia menyerah, menatap kosong pada nomor telepon yang ditampilkan di layar.

Nomor telepon yang memanggilnya berkali-kali tiga hari yang lalu. Sebuah panggilan telepon yang ia sesali telah mengabaikannya.

"Hyung, jika aku berada di sana denganmu... akankah kau masih denganku sekarang?"

Air mata menggenang dimatanya yang bengkak. Rasa sakit didadanya mulai tumbuh lebih besar dan lebih besar lagi dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Hyung, hentikan rasa sakit ini, tolong"

Ia mengambil sebungkus rokok, mendambakan rasa nikotin pada bibirnya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman tapi kemudian ia meletakkannya lagi. Ia tidak ingin mencemari aroma Kyungsoo di ruangan ini. Karena itulah satu-satunya hal yang tersisa tentang Kyungsoo.

Yang lucu adalah bahwa orang-orang berkata ketika seseorang yang kau cintai meninggal kamu masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka di sampingmu, tapi Jongin tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo.

Ini seperti ia pergi tanpa jejak.

Hanya ada kekosongan.

Sebuah kekosongan besar.

Setelah berhasil menarik dirinya keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin menuju ke dapur dan mencoba untuk membuat beberapa kopi panas untuk menghangatkan hati yang dingin. Ia menguap karena ia tidak bisa menemukan kopi.

"Hyung, ini"

Senyum miring muncul di wajah lelahnya ketika ia ingat bahwa Kyungsoo selalu membenci kopi karena rasanya pahit. Dan bagaimana ia akan makan sereal dengan susu sebagai gantinya setiap pagi. Bagaimana kebiasaan Kyungsoo itu menjadi kebiasaannya juga. Itu pada saat ketika mereka kadang-kadang akan mendapatkan pemahaman tentang apa artinya menjadi satu sama lain.

Jongin meraih sekotak sereal dan berjalan untuk mengambil susu dari kulkas ketika kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia mengepalkan rahangnya. Ada foto mereka bersama-sama menempel dilemari es. Dalam foto itu Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo. Itu diambil saat ulang tahun Kyungsoo tahun lalu ketika Jongin membuat kejutan untuknya. Mereka begitu senang saat itu.

"Mereka mencurinya dari kita, hyung. Cinta begitu tidak adil kepada kita. Padamu. Jika itu adalah pilihanku, aku akan bersamamu selamanya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku ..."

Jongin bisa merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar. Ia berdiri di sana cukup lama dan menatap foto lama mereka sebelum ia berbalik. Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin menempatkan sereal kembali di tempat yang ditunjuk karena ia telah kehilangan nafsu makannya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ia menutup kelopak matanya yang berat mencoba untuk tidur ketika tiba-tiba telepon melihat ID pemanggil, ia menjawab.

"Oppa aku akan..." ia berkata terburu-buru.

"Yura" ia memotong kalimat Yura sebelum ia selesai.

"Oppa kau baik-baik saja? Di mana kamu sekarang?" ia terdengar khawatir.

"Panggil saja aku nanti oke" Jongin menutup telepon dan menutup kelopak matanya yang berat sebelum benar-benar jatuh ke dalam tidur nyenyak.

Jongin terjaga saat malam. Ia merasa lebih buruk daripada pagi ini. Ia menggeliat, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya. Ia melirik jam menyadari waktu masih bergerak.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Jiwanya hancur dan hati tersiksa saat menghembuskan napas nama itu ke udara.

Jongin mencari telepon sebelum menghubungi nomor biasa. Ia menelepon Kyungsoo lagi yang menjadi kebiasaan baginya sekarang meskipun ia tahu itu hanya akan membawanya kekekecewaan karena Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menjawab panggilannya.

"Hyung, aku masih di apartemenmu menunggumu untuk kembali. Hyung, aku sangat menyesal. Kau tidak seharusnya mati seperti itu. Maafkan aku, tolong kembali dan bantu aku. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini . Saat kau meninggal semua rasa sakit berdatangan kepadaku "

Ia berhenti untuk sementara waktu, air mata menyelinap di pipinya.

"Hyung, mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku mencintaimu"

Tiga kata ajaib akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Kata-kata yang ia harap bisa mencapai kembali ke masa lalu.

Kata-kata yang ia harap Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya.

Kata-kata yang tak berani ia katakan di masa lalu.

Ada jeda panjang ketika ia mulai mendengar orang bernapas dengan lembut di sisi lain telepon. Tubuhnya menggigil dan matanya melebar saat ia menyadari seseorang telah menjawab teleponnya.

"Hyung?" Suaranya pecah karena penuh dengan keraguan.

"Hyung kau di sana?"

"Hyung?" suaranya bergetar saat ia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah"

 **Author's** **note:**

Pertama. Aku memiliki mimpi aneh tentang orang yang kusukai, ia telah meninggal dan aku belum mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Aku bangun dengan air mata di seluruh wajahku dan hati ku terasa sakit. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengatakan tiga kata ajaib kepadanya. Dan fakta bahwa kita akan berpisah jauh dalam waktu kurang dari enam bulan sejak kami akan memasuki perguruan tinggi yang berbeda di kota yang berbeda hanya membuatnya lebih buruk.

Tapi Itulah realitas.

Aku tahu aku akan menyesal nantinya, tetapi mencintainya dalam diam yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini.

Aku mencintainya sampai-sampai aku tak ingin apa pun sebagai imbalan.

Aku mencintainya sampai mendengar 'Aku juga mencintaimu' bukanlah hal yang aku butuhkan.

Tetapi kehadiran-Nya.

Kedua. Apakah kamu berpikir ini lucu bagaimana foto-foto bisa mengabadikan momen sebelum hilang? Orang-orang dalam foto, tapi foto-foto tidak pernah berubah.

Abadi.

Sebuah bukti abadi dari seseorang yang kita cintai.

Sebuah kebahagiaan abadi itu bukti beberapa momen yang diambil dengan sempurna.

Sebuah bukti abadi tentang bagaimana orang tumbuh dan semuanya berubah.

Ketiga. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua telah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih atas tanggapannya itu membuatku sangat senang tapi merasa terlalu terbebani dalam waktu yang sama. Karena orang akan menempatkan harapan yang tinggi untuk chapt berikutnya dan aku takut tidak akan memuaskan kalian.

Di sini kehidupan rahasia lain.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak dari orang-orang, semakin sedikit apa yang kamu harapkan, semakin sedikit kamu akan kecewa ketika mereka mengecewakanmu."

Karena itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo ketika ia berharap terlalu banyak dari Jongin.

Aku berharap Jongin mengatakan tiga kata ajaib tersebut, tetapi Jongin tidak pernah melakukannya.

Jadi ia tenggelam dalam kekecewaan.

Di sisi lain Jongin, ia benar-benar mencintai kyungsoo, tapi kamu tahu, semakin kamu mencintai seseorang semakin sulit untuk mengatakan "aku mencintaimu".

Ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya.

Takut untuk menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang mereka miliki saat itu dan membuat hal-hal lebih rumit.

Keempat. Tidak peduli berapa banyak aku membaca kembali dan menulis ulang ini, hanya saja ini tidak akan sempurna. Hanya tidak akan cocok dan sempurna seperti yang aku inginkan. Jadi, aku menulis ini dalam keadaan bosan dan lelah sampai aku menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

Kamu tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia.

Kamu tidak bisa membuat semua orang merasa puas.

Semua yang dapat kamu lakukan adalah membiarkan orang mencintaimu yang tidak sempurna.

Dan begitu juga Jongin.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo tidak peduli berapa banyak hancurnya keadaan Kyungsoo didalamnya.

Ia mencintai dengan cara yang tidak sempurna pada Kyungsoo dan itu membuatnya sempurna.

Pada akhirnya, ia akan selalu mencintai Kyungsoo.

Jika kamu masih cinta ketidaksempurnaanku, lanjutkan membaca.


	5. 250313 1

**25 Maret 2013**

Kyungsoo melaju perlahan ke bandara. Hari ini adalah harinya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia dan cemas. Sudah lama sejak ia bertemu adiknya dan ia sangat merindukan adiknya. Adiknya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan belajar di sana.

Kyungsoo tidak sabar untuk melihatnya. Sudah tiga tahun dan tiga tahun terlalu lama baginya.

"Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia terlihat sekarang" ia tersenyum.

Sejak orang tua mereka bercerai, adiknya pergi ke luar negeri untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Dalam semua waktu itu Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya yang ia cintai, dan menyalahkan orang tuanya yang bercerai. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan apa-apa. Kyungsoo tersakiti juga, dan tentu saja kesepian sejak adiknya pergi.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat ia memasuki bandara. Masih ada setengah jam sebelum pesawat adiknya mendarat. Ia memeriksa teleponnya, ketika tiba-tiba berdering. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum dan menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Selamat pagi hyung"

Kyungsoo tertawa saat ia mendengar suara mengantuk Jongin dari sisi lain dari telepon.

"Ini sudah sore tolol. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Apakah kau pergi ke klub lagi? Dan mabuk lagi?" ia menghela napas.

"Aku berjanji bahwa ini yang terakhir kali." Suara Jongin terdengar berkabut saat ia menguap.

"Ya, kamu sudah mengatakan bahwa ini yang terakhir kali." Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

" _Anyway_ , kamu dimana hyung? Kedengarannya begitu berisik" Jongin cepat mengubah topik.

"Aku di bandara"

"Apa? Apakah kau pergi ke suatu tempat?" Jongin panik.

"Tentu saja tidak. Adikku memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke sini"

"Ah, adikmu yang pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar? Itu baik untukmu, hyung." Jongin tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi aku sedikit gugup. Aku takut bahwa ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda dan itu akan membuatku canggung berbicara dengannya." Kegugupan merasuk ke perutnya memikirkan adiknya menjadi orang baru.

"Kalau saja aku ada di sana. Aku akan terus bersamamu sehingga kau tidak akan merasa gugup hyung"

"Kau jadi seperti perayu, Jongin." Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Tapi jika ia berubah, ia tidak akan meneleponmu terlebih dahulu untuk menjemputnya dari bandara?"

"Ya, kau benar. Pokoknya aku akan menemuimu nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Apartemenmu, kan? Aku ingin makan makanan rumahmu yang sudah dimasak" kata Jongin main-main.

"Aku akan memasak untuk nanti dan kita bisa makan bersama-sama"

"Baiklah. Bye. Sampai nanti, hyung. Oh, dan beritahu calon istriku aku berkata hai"

"Istri?"

"Adik kecilmu."

"Istri pantatmu. Aku tidak akan memberikannya untukmu." Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin menertawakan apa yang dia katakan.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Yura. Namanya Do Yura."

Kyungsoo berdiri gugup, melihat orang-orang di sekitar.

"Ia seharusnya tiba sekarang" Matanya terpaku pada gerbang 'Kedatangan' ketika tiba-tiba sosok familiar melewatinya.

Ada dia.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek dan bibir berbentuk hati sama seperti kyungsoo. Eye-smilenya tampak melihat kemana-mana sampai tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo.

"Oppa" teriaknya dengan senyumnya melebar.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Yura mulai berlari kearahnya. Ia membuka tangannya luas dan merangkul Yura dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar. Setiap orang yang melihatnya akan mengira mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Oppa aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Yura saat kakinya akhirnya menyentuh tanah.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, dongsaeng." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Yura.

"Kau sudah besar!" ia menambahkan, dan mengacak-acak rambut Yura.

"Kau juga, oppa."

"Mari kita pergi." Kyungsoo berkata, menyeret koper Yura kebagasi ketika Yura tiba-tiba mencengkeram lengannya.

"Oppa, aku mengatakan kepada ayah bahwa aku kembali." Kyungsoo membeku, ia tidak yakin bagaimana ia harus merespon.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." ia memaksa tersenyum dan berpaling tapi Yura meng-eratkan cengkeramannya di lengan Kyungsoo.

"Appa mengundangku untuk makan malam dengannya."

"Dan?" Kyungsoo menjawab pelan, menahan napas saat ia menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Yura.

"Dan kau ikut denganku, oppa"

"Aku tidak" rahangnya terkatup.

"Aku mohon, oppa. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya demi appa, lakukankah untukku oppa, please?" Yura memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Ia menelan ludah saat ia melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memulai lagi. Mari kita lupakan masa lalu oke? Hanya memaafkan apa yang appa lakukan kepada kita dan memberinya kesempatan kedua. Setiap orang berhak kesempatan lain. Aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga bahagia lagi. Tidak bisakah aku punya satu, oppa? Apakah aku tidak layak mendapatkannya? Aku berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Aku iri dengan keluarga lain. Aku ingin pelukan dari appa dan ciuman dari eomma. Memiliki sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Kita tidak harus menjadi keluarga sempurna, cukup satu yang normal. Please, oppa?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menahan air matanya tapi mereka terus mengalir. Kyungsoo mendesah saat ia menatap mata Yura dan menyeka air matanya.

"Please, oppa? Untukku" ia memohon sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangguk.

Segera setelah mereka memasuki restoran bintang lima yang appa mereka sediakan untuk mereka, mereka dibawa ke sebuah kamar pribadi.

"Mr. Do mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat dan kalian berdua dapat memesan terlebih dahulu." kata si pelayan.

"Kami akan menunggu ia dulu." Kyungsoo berkata dingin.

Pelayan membungkuk, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

15 menit berlalu.

30 menit berlalu.

45 menit berlalu.

"Ia tidak datang" Kyungsoo mengejek

"Ia akan datang. Tolong tunggu, oppa." Yura menatapnya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana appa adalah seorang workaholic? Ia bahkan membiarkan anak-anaknya kelaparan hanya karena pekerjaannya. Bagaimana kau mengharapkannya untuk berubah?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada sarkastis.

Ia merasa marah pada ayahnya, tapi ia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri untuk percaya bahwa ayahnya mungkin berubah.

"Oppa..." Yura menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Mari kita pulang" Kyungsoo berdiri ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat ..." Mr. Do berhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo bangun.

"Kemana kau pikir kau akan pergi?" Mr. Do mengangkat alisnya.

"Rumah." Kyungsoo berkata dingin, menarik tangan Yura, dan isyarat baginya untuk bangun.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum makan malam" Ayahnya berdiri kokoh, menghalangi pintu.

"Yah, aku bukan salah satu yang terlambat di sini"

"Maaf. Kau lihat, aku punya terlalu banyak pekerjaan dan aku tidak bisa pergi lebih awal." Ayahnya menatapnya dengan mata lelah.

"Oppa, mari lanjutkan makan malam dengan appa." ia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Itu alasanmu selama bertahun-tahun, appa. Aku tahu pekerjaan yang lebih penting bagimu daripada keluarga, lebih penting daripada kita. Itulah mengapa eomma meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain" kata Kyungsoo, merasa sakit hatinya saat ia berbicara.

"Kyungsoo meskipun aku bukan appa yang baik, kau tetap harus menghormatiku sebagai appamu." Mr. Do menaikkan nada suaranya, kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Itu salahmu dan kau tahu itu."

Ketegangan tumbuh antara dua pria. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa kata-katanya akan memulai perkelahian, tapi mungkin akan lebih baik. Ia tahu ia akan kalah, tapi sakit secara fisik lebih baik daripada tersiksa di dalam.

"Oppa, please" Yura berusaha melerai

Mr. Do mendesah.

"Aku mencintai ibumu, kau tahu? Aku mencintainya. Meskipun pernikahan kami adalah pernikahan yang diatur, terbentuk untuk kepentingan bisnis. Aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan hatiku. Dan ketika kami memilikimu dan Yura, kami sangat senang . Tapi cintaku masih tidak cukup baginya. Dan uang bukan apa yang ia butuhkan ... "

"Ia butuh waktu." ia memotong kalimat ayahnya.

"Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membiarkan ia pergi. Jika ia tidak senang denganku, maka aku akan membiarkannya pergi. Untuk menjadi bahagia." Kyungsoo melihat kilat nyeri di mata ayahnya.

"Tidak, kau memilih bekerja daripada eomma. Ini bukan berarti bahwa kau membiarkannya pergi tapi ia berjalan menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Dengan pengawal sialanmu."

Yura menyikutnya untuk berhenti dan air mata menyengat matanya lagi tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk tidak. Ia tidak akan diam kali ini.

"Kyungsoo, kau tidak mengerti." Ayahnya menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang saatnya kau untuk mengerti jika aku pergi, Mr. Do. Permisi."

Kyungsoo mulai menarik tangan Yura lagi, tapi Yura melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Aku akan tinggal dengan appa" katanya itu, menyeka air matanya.

"Terserah."

Kyungsoo menyerbu ke pintu dan membantingnya sekeras yang ia bisa.


	6. 250313 2

Jongin sedang duduk di sofa menonton televisi, ketika pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dibuka.

"Hyung dari mana saja kau? Aku sudah-"

Kata-kata membeku di lidah Jongin ketika Kyungsoo gemetar disampingnya. Dua kancing pertama kemejanya terbuka dan Jongin bisa mencium bau alkohol. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jongin.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Jongin menatapnya cemas.

"Jongin... Kau bisa mengambilkan anti-depresiku? Aku menyimpannya di kamarku." Kyungsoo menutup matanya.

"Tidak, kamu tidak membutuhkannya lagi karena aku disini. Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Jongin membelai rambut Kyungsoo dengan sangat sangat lembut. Ia ingin menyentuh hyungnya lagi, dan dalam satu atau lain cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Kyungsoo akhirnya berbicara.

"Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Ya?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu dimana percakapan ini dimulai. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berada dalam lingkungan yang terbaik.

"Aku berharap orang tuaku sudah mati. Entah bagaimana aku iri padamu. Aku berharap aku lahir dari keluarga lain. Aku bosan dengan omong kosong ini Jongin-ah, aku ingin menyerah" Kyungsoo terisak pelan.

Jongin meletakkan tangannya di lengan Kyungsoo, ia mencoba untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Diam menelan mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat Jongin menghela napas berat.

"Hyung?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab namun mengangguk sedikit sebagai tanda dia mendengarkan.

"Kamu tidak bisa menyerah pada keluargamu, hyung."

 **Author's note:**

Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu.

Aku tidak tahu dimana kamu tinggal.

Aku tidak tahu dimana kamu dilahirkan.

Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan sesuatu.

Keluarga adalah keluarga.

Tidak peduli seberapa buruknya mereka, mereka masih keluargamu.

Tidak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan sampai membuatmu membenci mereka, kamu tidak bisa memilih lahir dari keluarga yang mana.

Keluarga yang kaya.

Keluarga yang miskin.

Keluarga yang bahagia.

Keluarga yang berantakan.

Keluarga yang hangat.

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kamu ingin pergi, mereka masih keluargamu dan kamu akan tetap dengan mereka.

Kamu bagian dari mereka.

Kadang-kadang keluarga bukan karena darah yang terkait.

Kadang-kadang keluarga adalah seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu.

Seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu bahkan jika kamu tidak dicintai.

Atau bahkan keluarga adalah seseorang yang kamu benci tapi kamu tinggal bersama mereka karena jauh didalam hatimu masih ada cinta untuk mereka.

Karena kamu tidak bisa menyerah pada keluarga.

Jadi, disini adalah rahasia kehidupan lain.

"Cintai orang tuamu. Kita sangat sibuk tumbuh dewasa, kita sering lupa mereka juga bertambah tua."

Kadang-kadang kita lupa bahwa orang tua kita juga manusia.

Mereka juga memiliki perasaan.

Dan mungkin itu sebabnya Kyungsoo belum memahami atau dia tidak ingin mengerti.

Dia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa orang tuanya bercerai.

Siapa yang harus disalahkan di sini?

Setiap orang berhak untuk bahagia, meskipun kebahagiaan mereka kadang-kadang menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi kita tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan bukan?

Jika kamu memiliki keluarga bahagia aku turut senang. Tapi jika kamu memiliki jenis yang berlawanan, please, aku mohon,

untuk tetap kuat

untuk tetap bertahan

untuk menjaga kepercayaan keluargamu.

dan mungkin kepercayaan untukku.


	7. 150114 2

**15 Januari 2014**

Yura merasakan semilir angin sejuk menyentuhnya saat ia ke luar dari kantor polisi. Ia menarik sweaternya erat di sekelilingnya. Polisi baru saja menelepon pagi ini, dan mengatakan bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa pendaftaran kematian dan mengambil barang-barang milik almarhum kakaknya. Polisi sebenarnya menanyakan orang tua mereka tapi ia belum bertemu ibunya dalam satu tahun ini dan ayahnya tidak akan datang. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya seperti biasa atau mungkin merasa malu.

Seorang putra dari sebuah perusahaan besar meninggal karena bunuh diri.

Bunuh diri.

Yura menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya dan mendorong pergi pikiran tersebut. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa kakaknya berusaha untuk menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri. Karena ia tahu tidak peduli seberapa buruk situasinya, kakaknya selalu menjadi orang yang kuat dan bunuh diri bukanlah sesuatu yang cocok untuknya.

Yura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia mulai berjalan menjauh dari kantor polisi dan mampir ke kafe terdekat.

Lingkungan cafe terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Kecil dan tak terlalu ramai. Yura bersandar di punggung kursi kayu sambil menunggu makanannya datang. Ia melihat sekeliling, menatap orang-orang yang berbincang dengan gembira, hatinya kosong seperti tatapannya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang saat ini, tepatnya dia membutuhkan Jongin.

Ia menelepon Jongin hari ini dan berencana memintanya untuk menemaninya ke kantor polisi tapi jongin memotong ucapannya sebelum ia selesai.

Ia mengerti bahwa Jongin depresi seperti dirinya juga. Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang penting bagimu, itu adalah sesuatu yang tak tertahankan tapi mungkin jika mereka berbagi kesedihan mereka dan melaluinya bersama-sama, itu akan lebih mudah. Selain itu, mereka bertunangan, bukan? Yura sangat mencintainya dan ia tahu itu.

Telepon berdering, menyela pikiran Yura. Ia memeriksa teleponnya tapi suara tak datang dari sana. Matanya menatap ke atas meja tempat barang-barang almarhum kakaknya. Ia membukanya dan suara menjadi lebih keras.

Telepon almarhum kakaknya.

Sebuah panggilan.

Dari Jongin.

Ragu-ragu ia menjawab dan menempelkan telepon di telinganya.

"Hyung, aku masih di apartemenmu menunggumu untuk kembali. Hyung, aku sangat menyesal. Kau tidak seharusnya mati seperti ini. Maafkan aku, tolong kembali dan bantu aku. Aku tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini . Saat kau meninggal semua rasa sakit berdatangan kepadaku"

Yura menahan napas ketika ia mendengar Jongin dari sisi lain.

"Hyung mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi aku mencintaimu" kata Jongin dalam nada berbisik penuh ketulusan dan kasih sayang.

Yura menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, membekap mulutnya shock. Pikirannya mencoba untuk memproses apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Jongin mencintai kakaknya.

Jongin mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

Dan cara Jongin mengatakannya, itu bukan cinta kasih sebuah persaudaraan. Ini seperti nada seorang kekasih, dan itu berarti Jongin adalah g -

"Permisi. Maaf makanannya begitu lama. Silakan, menikmati makanannya." Yura melirik pelayan dan memberi isyarat untuk menempatkan makanannya di meja. Pelayan dengan sopan mengangguk sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian. Yura memfokuskan dirinya lagi ketelepon.

"Hyung?" Suara Jongin retak karena penuh dengan keraguan.

"Hyung kau di sana?"

"Hyung?"

Yura menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakin apakah ia harus menanggapi atau menutup teleponnya segera. Ia memilih opsi pertama.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah," katanya dengan kuat tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas berat.

"Aku mencintaimu dan entah bagaimana itu menyakitkan."

Yura mengusap dadanya sendiri, berharap hal itu membuat rasa sakitnya memudar.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai kakakku dan ia mencintaimu juga. Tapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehku bahwa kau mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan ketika kamu melamarku, itu hanya-..? Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Jongin? Apakah kamu mencintaiku seperti caramu mencintai kakakku? "

Yura mencoba menenangkan perasaannya, gemetar dan menunggu jawaban Jongin. Menunggu jongin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya.

"Yura," Jongin akhirnya berbicara. Yura menunggu Jongin untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi satu-satunya hal yang ia dengar adalah bunyi bip.

Ia menatap layar ponsel kakaknya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Jongin menutup telepon.

Ada keheningan panjang sebelum realita dengan lambat memukul Yura. Ia terus membolak-balik layar ponsel kakaknya yang menunjukkan Jongin dan foto Kyungsoo, dan kemudian ia melihat cincin di jarinya.

"Jadi," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri setengah hati.

Ia memandang makanan didepannya dan mencoba memakannya. Ia mendorong makanan ke mulutnya. Dengan beberapa usaha ia menelan makanan dan mengabaikan gumpalan di lehernya. Air mata menusuk matanya. Saat ia terus makan, semakin ia menangis. Yura akhirnya hanya mendorong mangkuknya ke samping, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menangis.

Ia menangis dan mengeluarkan semua air mata dari tubuhnya, dan pada saat itu ia berharap perasaannya terhadap Jongin tidak ada sama sekali.

 **Author's note:**

 _Bunuh diri._

Di negara ku bunuh diri adalah sesuatu yang memalukan dan dalam agamaku, bunuh diri adalah sesuatu yang tak terampuni. Dan orang-orang yang mencoba bunuh diri akan dipertimbangkan sebagai orang berdosa besar.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang mencoba bunuh diri tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi ke surga.

Dan orang-orang akan menyalahkan mereka atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ketika mereka sebenarnya korban dari kehidupan mereka, korban kekacauan masyarakat.

Ketika aku masih kecil, muda dan naif, aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa orang mengakhiri kehidupan mereka sendiri. Tapi ketika aku tumbuh dewasa, aku dapat mengerti mengapa secara perlahan.

Karena mereka tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi.

Karena sakit bukanlah sesuatu dari luar, rasa sakit adalah sesuatu yang hidup dalam diri mereka.

Dan tidak ada jalan keluar.

Bagaimana kamu bisa keluar dari dirimu sendiri?

Rasa sakit ini tumbuh denganmu dan tanpa kamu sadari, itu menjadi bagian darimu.

Berikut adalah salah satu kutipan favoritku.

"Jika kamu mendengar lagu yang membuatmu menangis dan kamu tak ingin menangis lagi, kamu bisa tidak mendengarkan lagu itu lagi. Tapi kamu tidak bisa lepas dari dirimu sendiri. kamu tidak dapat memutuskan untuk tidak melihat dirimu sendiri. Kamu tidak dapat memilih untuk mematikan suara di kepalamu. "

Dan di dunia ini hanya ada dua jenis orang.

Orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk hidup dan orang-orang yang cukup berani untuk mati.

Dan ada orang-orang sepertku.

Diantara orang-orang itu.

Terlalu takut mati namun terlalu takut untuk hidup. Terlalu takut untuk bermimpi besar namun terlalu takut untuk melepaskan mimpi.

So readers, orang seperti apa dirimu?

Dan orang seperti apa Kyungsoo menurutmu?

Yura?

Jongin?

Dan apakah kamu benar-benar percaya bahwa bunuh diri adalah penyebab kematian Kyungsoo?

Aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu nanti mengapa, aku janji selama kamu lanjut untuk membaca.


	8. Valentine's Day Special

**13 Februari 2013**

Ini adalah Rabu malam. Kerumunan dalam jumlah yang baik untuk malam ini, musik tengah meledak didalam klub. Jongin duduk di bar, tangan kanannya bertengger di dagunya dan tangan yang lain tengah bermain dengan minumannya. Ia mengusap rambutnya sebelum ia menghela napas berat. Kepala dan hatinya berantakan akhir-akhir ini.

Dan ini tentang Kyungsoo.

Ada sesuatu tentangnya yang membuat Jongin frustrasi.

Cara ia bergerak, cara ia berbicara, cara ia memanggil namanya dan cara ia tidur.

Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan membuat Jongin gila.

Cara Jongin merasa nyaman disekelilingnya dan cara hati Jongin yang berdebar setiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Terakhir kali ia yakin bahwa ia seorang straight, tapi sekarang ia meragukannya.

Jongin mendesah frustrasi dan meneguk minumannya sebelum ia menyadari gelas itu sudah kosong. Ia menunjuk bartender untuk datang.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Wu Yifan, sang bartender menyambutnya dengan senyuman sambil menuangkan minuman lain di gelas Jongin.

"Tidak ada." Ia menatap Wu Yifan sebelum mengambil tegukan lain, seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Well dude, ini bukan kali pertamanya kau datang kesini dan aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku tahu ada sesuatu." Wu Yifan mengangkat salah satu alis dan menatapnya dengan wajah menghakimi.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskan." Jongin melirik minumannya. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memerah, baik itu pengaruh alkohol atau efek dari topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Coba saja" jawab Wu Yifan dengan senyum sombong.

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta? Bagaimana kau tahu apakah kau telah jatuh cinta?"Jongin bertanya dengan nada serius. Wu Yifan memandang Jongin untuk sementara waktu sebelum ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

"Maaf maaf," Wu Yifan berhenti tertawa dan mengambil napas sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Kau lihat, sangat jarang untuk menemukan pertanyaan itu di sini. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang bertanya tentang hal tersebut padaku. Kau lihat cinta tak ada di tempat seperti ini" Wu Yifan menepuk kedua tangan di udara.

"Aku tahu" Jongin bergumam, sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Tapi aku punya nasihat yang baik." Wu Yifan mendekat ke Jongin saat ia berbisik,

"Cium dia."

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?" Jongin tergagap, kata-katanya tersandung keluar dari mulutnya meskipun ia tidak cukup mabuk.

"Cium dia. Setelah itu, kau akan tahu apakah kau mencintainya atau tidak. Gadis itu beruntung." Wu Yifan mengedip main-main dan menepuk bahu Jongin itu.

Jongin mengangguk sedikit dan meneguk Jack and Coke dalam satu tegukan. Ia bisa merasakan alkohol membakar tenggorokannya.

Masalahnya adalah, itu bukan seorang gadis.

Ini seorang pria.

Ini Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak ingat menelepon Kyungsoo untuk menjemputnya. Ia hanya ingat ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeretnya keluar dari klub. Ia mencoba untuk berjalan lurus dengan Kyungsoo mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan, hanya diam menemani mereka dalam perjalanan mereka ke mobil Kyungsoo.

"Hyung tunggu, aku pikir aku ingin muntah." Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo saat ia mulai muntah di tempat parkir.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir sambil membelai punggung Jongin.

"Tunggu disini oke, aku akan membawakan air untukmu" Kyungsoo berkata sebelum berlari menuju mobilnya.

Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo kembali dengan sebotol air dan menyerahkannya kepada Jongin. Jongin meringis saat ia menelan air. Ia melirik parkiran yang hampir kosong.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jongin blak-blakan.

"Ini jam 2 pagi. Apakah kau merasa lebih baik sekarang? Aku bilang untuk tidak mabuk lagi. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya oke?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang mari kita kembali ke apartemenku." Kyungsoo menunjuk kemobilnya, jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, langkahnya mantap sekarang.

Kyungsoo membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan tubuhnya merosot di kursi penumpang. Ia menutup matanya saat ia merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Sial" Jongin bergumam.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, Kyungsoo sudah duduk dikursi pengemudi dan menghidupkan mesin. Ia menyalakan radio untuk memecah keheningan dan suara yang akrab terdengar.

 _(Cinta akan mengingatmu)_

Kaki Kyungsoo menginjak pedal gas saat Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

 _(Dan cinta akan mengingatku)_

"Kau lupa kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu." Jongin mendekat ke Kyungsoo.

 _(Aku tahu di dalam hatiku)_

Wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci jauhnya. Mata Jongin menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati itu.

 _Cepat ciumlah._

Kata-kata tersebut bergema didalam pikiran Jongin.

 _(Selamanya, selamanya akan menjadi milik kita)_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat bibir Jongin menyapu bibirnya. Bibir mereka belum saling menyentuh, tapi Jongin sudah merasakan aliran listrik melalui pembuluh darahnya. Dan ia tahu jawabannya mengapa perasaannya seperti itu.

Ia jatuh cinta.

 _(Bahkan jika kita mencoba untuk melupakan)_

"Di sini." Jongin mengikatkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo sebelum menarik kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung.

"Haruskah kita berkendara sekarang?"

"Ya."

 _(Cinta akan ingat)_

 **Author's note:**

Aku tidak pernah merencanakan chapt ini.

Tapi kita harus mengharapkan hal yang tak terduga, bukan?

Aku membaca semua komentarmu tentang bunuh diri, jadi aku ingin mengatakan ini.

Kamu lebih kuat dari yang kamu pikir.

Kamu layak untuk hidup.

Jika kamu pernah merasa ingin menyerah tolong ingat ini:

Tidak peduli orang macam apa dirimu,

Aku mencintaimu.

Keluargamu mencintaimu.

Teman-temanmu mencintaimu.

Ada seseorang di luar sana yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati, kamu hanya belum bertemu 'seseorang' itu.

Hidup sulit, mati juga.

Tapi kamu harus terus berjuang karena kamu tidak sendirian.

Setiap orang berjuang untuk hidup mereka juga.

"Kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang. Kamu hanya bisa mencintai mereka."

Hanya kamu yang dapat menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri.

Orang lain hanya bisa mencintaimu.

Sama seperti Kyungsoo, meskipun pada akhirnya ia meninggal.

Dia meninggal dengan dicintai.

Dia mati untuk apa yang ia cintai dan apa yang ia cintai adalah jongin.


	9. 120114

**12 Januari 2014**

Kyungsoo mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali kepada setiap orang yang mengucapkan selamat atas ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak mengenal semua orang-orang ini yang mungkin datang kesini hanya untuk berbisnis, ia tidak pernah meminta pesta ini. Ia menghadiri pesta ulang tahun ini karena ayahnya yang memaksa. Dan juga untuk kepentingan perusahaan yang akan ia warisi dimasa depan. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya yang buruk dengan ayahnya. Jadi di sinilah ia berdiri, dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan wajah yang tak menunjukkan minat sama sekali.

Mata Kyungsoo berkeliling, mencari seseorang. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, ia tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan datang. Setelah pertengkaran besar mereka. Setelah Jongin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan melamar Yura. Setelah Jongin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada Yura. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika itu orang lain ... Tapi ini Yura. Adiknya.

Dan bagian yang terburuk adalah sebagian dari dirinya masih berharap bahwa Jongin akan datang. Sebagian dari dirinya masih merindukan sosok Jongin. Sebagian dari dirinya masih merindukan senyum manis. Sentuhan lembut. Kulit tan-nya. Kyungsoo bahkan merindukan bau alkohol yang tercium dari bibir Jongin setiap kali ia mabuk.

"Kyungsoo oppa." _a cheerful voice_ memanggil namanya.

Sebelum ia berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya, ia sudah mengenal suara itu - Yura. Seseorang yang ia ingin hindari saat ini.

" _Happy birthday_ , oppa. Saranghae." Yura berkata sambil memberinya pelukan.

"Nado saranghae." Kyungsoo memaksakan senyumnya sekali lagi. Dan ia merasa buruk untuk itu, bagaimana bisa ia membenci adiknya sendiri? Bahkan hanya sedikit? Kakak macam apa ia? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Di mana Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil melihat Yura yang datang sendirian.

"Hmm .. ia mengatakan ia memiliki sesuatu yang penting ... _anyway_ , oppa aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Yura berkata, sementara terlihat darah bergegas ke pipinya dan mewarnai keduanya dengan warna merah yang sempurna.

"Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo sudah tahu saat itu dengan apapun yang akan Yura katakan, itu akan menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping. Dan dia benar.

Ketika Yura mengatakannya dengan penuh kesemangat.

"Jongin melamarku tadi malam dan kami akan segera menikah."

Saat itulah hatinya terasa seperti dibawa pergi. Ia merasa seolah-olah dunia berhenti untuknya dan dengan semua orang yang mengelilinginya, ia merasa hampa dan ... kosong. Rasanya seperti ia telah dikurung didalam sebuah guci dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memecahkan guci tersebut. Ia terjebak dengan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia tahan, patah hati lebih baik karena dapat diperbaiki tapi hatinya ... kosong. Bukan hancur lagi, ini telah kosong _._

"Oppa, kau mendengarkanku?" Mata Yura menatap bosan ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat kembali kearah Yura, berjuang untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan, ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan ia senang untuknya ... tapi kata-katanya menjadi kaku dalam mulutnya.

"Oppa?" Yura meremas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil. Kita bicara lagi nanti, oke?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah sebelum Yura bisa menjawab, ia sudah berlari setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Mau kemana kau, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo bertemu ayahnya di dekat pintu keluar.

"Aku harus ke toilet, Appa."

"Tahan dulu sebentar, pestanya akan segera dimulai." ayahnya berkata.

Dan dengan itu ia bisa mendengar suara MC mulai berbicara.

" _Ladies and gentlemen_ , sekarang saatnya anak yang berulang tahun untuk meniup lilinnya."

Kyungsoo mendesah sebelum berjalan perlahan menuju ke tengah ruangan dengan semua orang yang menatapnya pada setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Kyungsoo.", Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika kakinya melemah. Ketika ia telah sampai dihadapan sebuah cake besarnya dengan 20 lilin di atasnya, lampu meredup dan semua orang mulai bernyanyi.

" _Happy birthday to you_ "

" _Happy birthday to you_ "

" _Happy birthday to you_ "

Kyungsoo berdiri diam.

Mencoba untuk mengabadikan dan mengingat saat ini, rasa sakit ini.

"Tiup lilin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan pura-pura tersenyum. Ia meniupnya sampai lilin terakhir mati.

"Buatlah sebuah harapan."

Ia menutup matanya _and a kaleidoskop of memory_ berdatangan kembali.

Ia ingat hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

Ia ingat betapa bahagianya dia.

Ia ingat Jongin.

Itu hanya perayaan ulang tahun yang sederhana tapi itu sangat berharga baginya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Yura berdiri di antara orang lain dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya dan cincin dijarinya. Dan itu terlalu menyakitinya untuk membayangkan bahwa suatu hari nanti adiknya akan menikah dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Yura telah mencuri satu-satunya orang yang telah ia dambakan.

Kyungsoo kemudian berbisik.

"Aku berharap aku mati."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia harapkan.

Air mata mengalir di wajah Kyungsoo saat ia bersembunyi di balik pintu toilet. Ia melihat langit-langit toilet merasa sedikit suram. Ia bisa mendengar seseorang berjalan menuju kamar kecil. Ia menggenggam tangannya di atas mulutnya, berharap tidak ada yang bisa mendengar tangisannya atau permohonannya yang meminta rasa sakitnya untuk berhenti. Tapi kemudian, ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu; memanggil namanya dengan suara berat.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berdiri diam, berpura-pura ia tidak ada disana tapi orang itu terus mengetuk dan memanggil namanya lagi.

"Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau disana."

"Kyungsoo."

"Ini Appa."

"Aku tahu kau dengar. Kyungsoo, kau tahu bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya anak lelakiku. Kau akan mewarisi perusahaan ini. Kau tak boleh mempermalukan keluarga ini." ayahnya mengatakannya dengan jelas.

Kyungsoo tanpa ragu-ragu perlahan membuka pintu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu merasa malu?" teriaknya.

"Kau akan segera dijodohkan." Ayahnya berkata tanpa melirik Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali dengan pernyataan ayahnya.

"Setelah itu adikmu, Yura, bisa menikah juga."

"Kenapa kau menjodohkanku?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan amarah yang mendidih.

"Apakah kau pikir bahwa aku tidak tahu? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak bisa melihat? Apakah kau pikir aku mendidik seorang anak sehingga ia bisa menjadi gay untuk mempermalukan keluarga ini?" Ayahnya meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke dinding.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Kyungsoo lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"Dengarkan ayahmu, kau akan-"

"Apakah kau harus selalu merebut cintaku, Appa? Pertama Omma dan sekarang Jongin. Aku selalu merasa kesepian setelah Omma dan kau bercerai. Lalu ketika Jongin datang ke dalam hidupku, aku merasa bahagia lagi. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Dan ... kenapa harus Yura? Apa yang coba kau lakukan, appa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat suaranya.

"Jika Omma-mu mencintaimu, ia akan tinggal disini denganmu, apakah kau tidak berpikir begitu? Ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Dan tentang Jongin, apakah kau pikir ia mencintaimu? Apakah kau pikir orang tidak akan menghakimimu dan keluargamu? Kenapa tidak kau patuhi kata-kata ayahmu?" Dengan itu, ayahnya meninggalkan toilet.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jatuh berlutut. Ia memukul kepalan tangannya ke tanah dengan air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Rasa sakitnya adalah sesuatu yang tak tertahankan.

Dan pada saat itu, ia perlu tahu, apakah Jongin mencintainya atau tidak.

 **Author's Note** :

 _Menunggu_ _._

Aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

Tapi bagaimana rasanya menunggu?

Terutama dalam hal menunggu seseorang yang kamu cintai untuk mencintaimu kembali.

Menunggu kebahagiaan yang tampaknya tidak mungkin datang.

Menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan terjadi.

Menunggu sebuah keajaiban.

Bagaimana rasanya?

Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang berbagi darah yang sama denganmu menikah dengan seseorang yang kamu cintai?

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo?

Bagaimana rasanya, dihakimi oleh orang tuamu sendiri?

Seseorang yang melahirkanmu?

Ketika orang lain yang menilaimu, mungkin itu bisa diabaikan. Tapi ketika orang tuamu sendiri, kamu tak bisa berpura-pura menjadi tuli dan berpaling.

Tapi mengapa mencintai seseorang membuatmu menjadi orang yang berdosa?

Kenapa salah untuk mencintai seseorang yang membuatmu merasa benar?

Aku percaya cinta datang dalam segala bentuk. Meskipun tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya.

Tapi bukankah itu kejam?

Memaksa seseorang untuk berhenti mencintai orang lain?

Bukankah kejam untuk menilai seseorang dengan kekurangan mereka ketika kita sendiri jauh dari sempurna?

Untuk orang-orang seperti Kyungsoo, cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya putus asa.

Setelah kesepian begitu lama, akhirnya Jongin datang _like an angel_ untuknya.

Tapi sekali lagi, bagaimana rasanya ketika seseorang memberimu permen dan membawanya kembali segera sebelum kamu bisa memakannya?

Bagaimana rasanya seperti, kehilangan Jongin dalam perspektif Kyungsoo?

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu semua orang. Sepanjang hidupku, kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku berpaling. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memahamiku. Dan sekarang aku sudah kehilanganmu, aku telah kehilangan segalanya."

Tapi apakah ayahnya tahu?

Kalau saja ayahnya tahu bahwa itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya ia melihat anaknya hidup. Akankah ayahnya berubah pikiran?

Apakah ayahnya masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan menyakiti Kyungsoo?

Apakah martabat lebih penting dari kebahagiaan?

Dari keluarga?

Dari seseorang yang kamu cintai?

Kita semakin dekat dan lebih dekat dengan kematian Kyungsoo.


	10. 150114 3

**15 Januari 2014**

Tubuh Jongin merosot disofa, matanya penuh dengan air mata.

"Sialan sialan."

Dia menatap teleponnya sebelum membuangnya.

Yura.

Ia telah menyakiti Yura.

Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo. Dan sekarang Yura.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah"

"Aku mencintaimu dan entah bagaimana ini menyakitkan."

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mencintai kakakku dan ia mencintaimu juga. Tapi tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku bahwa kamu mencintainya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan ketika kau melamarku, itu hanya- Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Jongin? Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai kakakku? "

"Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai kakakku?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai kakakku?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai kakakku?"

Suara Yura menggema di pikirannya lagi dan lagi. Ini membuatnya sangat frustrasi. Ia menarik lututnya sampai kedada sebelum ia meletakkan kepalanya di antaranya.

Apakah ia mencintai Yura?

Itu pertanyaan yang sama yang terus ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya dia mencintainya, tapi tidak sama.

Ini tidak akan sama.

Tidak seperti cara ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Ia masih ingat hari itu.

Hari dimana ayah Kyungsoo memanggilnya untuk makan siang bersama-sama, itu sangat mengejutkannya tapi ia mengiyakan.

Ia masih ingat apa yang ayah Kyungsoo katakan padanya, kata demi kata.

Ia masih ingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Suara beratnya berkata,

"Apakah kau pikir cintamu akan membawa hal yang baik untuk anakku? Ia akan mewarisi perusahaanku, dan siapa kau? Apakah kau pikir orang-orang akan menerima dia jika mereka tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta padamu? Kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa kecuali cacat untuk masa depan anakku. Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus meninggalkannya. Aku berharap ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu."

Itu adalah hari dimana hatinya terbelah menjadi dua.

Hari yang dingin dimana kenyataan melemparkannya ke tanah.

Hari dimana ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan meninggalkan perasaan yang tak terkatakan itu.

Jika melindungi seseorang yang kamu cintai berarti kamu harus mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Jika ia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo lagi.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Jika hanya ia yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyakitinya.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Jika Kyungsoo membencinya setelah itu.

Maka tidak apa-apa.

Selama ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo hidup bahagia.

Selama ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo bernapas dan hidup.

Selama ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sukses dan menikah dengan seorang wanita dan memiliki anak-anak.

Maka tidak apa-apa untuk Jongin.

Tapi kemudian ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yura dijalan.

Dan saat itulah secercah harapan datang ke hatinya.

Mungkin ada harapan.

Mungkin ia masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo setiap hari.

Mungkin ia masih bisa berada di dekat Kyungsoo setiap hari.

Yura.

Yura akan menjadi pelarian dirinya.

Dengan Yura, ia mampu untuk tinggal.

Dengan Yura, ayah Kyungsoo akan membiarkannya tinggal tanpa merasa curiga.

Mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Yura juga.

Mungkin ia bisa menikah dengan Yura dan membesarkan anak.

Ide yang terdengar begitu baik pada waktu itu.

Ia tidak pernah tahu ide itu yang akan merubah semuanya menjadi sebuah penderitaan.

Tapi Jongin tahu bahwa ia egois.

Dan itulah mengapa ia berpikir bahwa ia tidak layak untuk hidup.

Jongin bangkit dari sofa dengan malas dan berjalan ke dapur. Air mata masih mengalir dengan bebas di pipinya. Ia membuka laci atas dan menemukan dua botol pil. Salah satunya adalah anti depresi dan yang lainnya adalah obat tidur. Ia ingat bahwa ia selalu mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menggunakan pil tersebut.

Sekarang ia akan meminumnya juga, tapi tidak ada yang akan mengatakan kepadanya untuk berhenti. Karena ia tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ia sendirian. Ia selalu menjadi orang yang ditinggalkan sendirian. Dan sekarang mungkin itu adalah hal yang baik jika ia bisa menjadi orang yang pergi. Cukup dia.

"Berapa banyak pil yang harus kutelan agar dapat meringankan rasa sakit ini? Hanya mengakhiri semuanya" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mencampurkan pil, ia mengambil sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia mendorong segenggam pil ke dalam mulutnya dan menelan semuanya dengan seteguk besar air. Beberapa menit telah berlalu dan pil-nya mulai membuatnya merasa letih dan pusing. Kakinya terasa goyah dan keringat membasahi pelipisnya. _A constant haze of fatigue washed over him_ , menyeretnya ke bawah dan menariknya ke bawah. Ia tiba-tiba roboh kelantai yang dingin. Mungkin. Mungkin saja, sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk tidur selamanya.

Pada awalnya, Jongin merasa seperti tubuhnya mengambang dan segala sesuatu tampak begitu kabur.

"Jongin?" Suara akrab menyebut namanya.

"Kyungsoo?" Mata Jongin melebar.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum ia mendekat, meraih wajahnya, membuat Jongin menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ia berbisik.

"Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu .." Kyungsoo berkata sementara ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap beberapa tetesan air mata dari pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya ringan dan lembut. Jongin menutup matanya saat ia mencoba untuk mengabadikan momen ini tapi ketika ia membuka matanya, Kyungsoo sudah pergi.

Seorang anak tujuh tahun muncul di depannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jongin mendekati anak kecil tersebut tapi kemudian tangannya bertemu dengan permukaan halus yang dingin. Itu Cermin.

"Jongin. Apakah kau siap untuk hari pertama sekolah?" Ibu Jongin memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kamu akan membuat ibu dan ayahmu bangga." Ibunya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya.

Ayahnya muncul dan memegang tangan Jongin.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu tidak peduli apapun, Jongin."

Ayahnya tersenyum.

Tapi setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Ibu?"

"Ayah?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, bangun." Yura mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

Jongin bisa merasakan giginya terkatup dan tubuhnya gemetar. Kegelapan mulai menelannya utuh.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, bangun ..." air mata mulai muncul dari mata Yura saat ia mengguncang tubuh Jongin berulang kali.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Tetaplah bersamaku, oke? Aku akan memanggil 911. tetap denganku."

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo?"

"Jongin, tolong tunggu"

 **Author's note:**

Mungkin saatnya bagiku untuk mengatakan ini

 _Author's note_ juga merupakan bagian dari cerita.

Dan kamu adalah bagian dari cerita ini juga.

Aku pikir kadang-kadang kita tak tahu bahwa kita telah mengganggu kehidupan seseorang.

Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya; hidup itu seperti domino, _one moment affects another moment_.

Kadang-kadang kita tidak tahu bahwa kita mengambil bagian dalam hidup seseorang apakah itu bagian kecil atau bagian besar.

Tapi ya kita melakukannya.

"Aku pikir itu yang paling membuatku takut; _the randomness of everything_. Orang yang bisa sangat penting bagimu mungkin saja hanya berlalu begitu saja. Atau kamu hanya melewatinya. Aku merasa bahwa ketika aku berjalan pergi. Aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku, hari demi hari, mengabaikan orang-orang."

Itu sebabnya aku ingin menghargai semua orang yang aku tahu.

Aku ingin mengambil bagian dalam kehidupan seseorang sebanyak yang aku bisa.

Aku ingin menjadi berguna.

Jika kamu membaca ini dan masih tetap denganku, maka aku telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu.

Dan kamu juga menjadi bagian dariku.

Dan suatu hari nanti kamu akan melupakan ini.

Kamu akan melupakanku.

Kamu akan melupakan cerita ini.

Mungkin sebagian darimu juga akan melupakan apapun tentang Kaisoo.

Kamu akan tumbuh dan menjadi orang yang indah.

Kamu akan menikah dengan orang yang indah juga.

Dan kemudian membesarkan anak-anak dan melihat mereka saat mereka tumbuh dewasa.

Tapi satu hari, kamu akan merasakan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu bertanya-tanya, dari mana kamu mendapatkan semacam perasaan itu?

Dan dengan itu kamu akan mengingatku lagi.

Kamu akan ingat cerita ini lagi.

Kamu akan ingat Kaisoo lagi.

Kamu akan ingat rasa sakit lagi.

Dan kamu tidak harus menahan semua rasa sakitmu sendiri.

Kamu tidak harus.

Kamu tidak harus berjuang melawan _demons_ sendiri saja.

Akan selalu ada tangan untuk membantumu.

Gunakan rasa sakitmu untuk membantu orang lain.

Suatu hari semua rasa sakit yang kamu rasakan sekarang akan berguna di masa depan.

Dan kemudian kamu akan memahami mengapa otak dirancang untuk melupakan tetapi tidak dengan hati.

Kamu tidak akan melupakan cara orang membuatmu merasa.

Jongin tidak akan pernah melupakan cara Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa.

Jadi,

Aku ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

Apa yang paling kamu takutkan, mati atau dilupakan?

Jika kamu siap untuk menjawab, bacalah selanjutnya.


	11. 130114

**13 Januari 2014**

Kyungsoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen Jongin. Setelah kembali dari acara ulang tahunnya, ia menelepon Jongin, namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia ke apartemen Jongin, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, tetangga sebelahnya mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak ada dirumah. Ia kemudian menuju ke bar dimana Jongin menghabiskan waktunya disana, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Kyungsoo pun minum dan melanjutkan mencari Jongin meskipun Yifan menghentikannya dan memintanya untuk pulang.

Tapi dimana rumahnya?

Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rumah. Rumah adalah tempat dimana kamu merasa nyaman dan tempat yang membuat hatimu merasa hangat.

 _Jadi dimana rumahnya?_

Dimana rumah untuk Kyungsoo?

Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di apartemen Jongin untuk kedua kalinya, ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mematikan mesin atau melepaskan kunci. Ia berlari ke lantai tiga tapi menaiki tangga tampak lebih lama dari biasanya, atau mungkin ia hanya mabuk. Ia merasa kakinya gemetar dan perutnya mulai merasa mual. Ia ingat saat pertama kali datang ke apartemen Jongin bulan lalu.

.

.

.

 _Ini merupakan hari minggu dan cuaca sedang cerah, mereka berdua menikmati sarapan pancake dekat stasiun kereta Seoul._

 _"Apakah kau ada rencana hari ini, hyung?" Jongin bertanya,_ _kepalanya miring ke satu sisi._

 _"_ _Tidak ada. Kau?" Kyungsoo menguyah pancakenya perlahan, matanya menatap Jongin intensif. Ia melihat noda sirup maple disudut bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo mendekat sebelum menyeka noda secara lembut dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah mereka hanya beberapa inci dan ia bisa mendengar Jongin terkesiap._

 _"Kau makan seperti anak kecil," Kyungsoo mengatakannya sambil menarik wajahnya menjauh merasa pipinya memerah._

 _Jongin menyeringai sebelum berkata, "Mau ke apartemen anak kecil ini?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum balik._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ketika Kyungsoo mencapai lantai tiga, ia menemukan dirinya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir di dahinya. Matanya tertuju pada pintu apartemen Jongin. Ia tahu bahwa apartemen itu kosong tapi hatinya terbakar oleh harapan.

"Jongin buka pintunya."

"JONGIN!"

"Jongin, aku minta padamu."

"Jongin!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

Kyungsoo terus memukul tinjunya ke pintu apartemen Jongin. Apartemen Jongin tidak sebagus itu. Atau mungkin tidak mendekati mewah. Hanya cukup untuk Jongin setelah orang tuanya meninggal dan meninggalkannya tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi untuk Kyungsoo, itu adalah tempat yang paling nyaman. Tidak, bukan apartemennya, tapi Jongin sendiri. Bukan tempatnya, yaitu pemiliknya. Jongin yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, membuatnya entah bagaimana merasa diinginkan, membuatnya merasa hidup dan entah bagaimana, membuatnya merasa seperti ia memiliki rumah.

Dan sekarang ia membutuhkan kenyamanan itu, ia hanya membutuhkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menikahi adiknya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Kamu tidak akan menikahi adikku karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengatakannya padamu dan mungkin terakhir kalinya jika kamu tetap mengabaikanku. Tolong Kim Jongin, aku mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu sekarang" kata Kyungsoo, sesak di tangisannya. Ia berlutut sambil tangan kanannya bersandar di pintu apartemen Jongin untuk menahan berat badannya.

"Ingat ketika kau menciumku? Waktu itu aku tahu aku mencintaimu juga, padamu. Aku tidak butuh kau mengatakannnya karena aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, tapi sekarang aku tidak terlalu yakin lagi, Jongin. Mengapa? Mengapa kau memilih adikku? Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya? Pernahkah kau mencintaiku? Kim Jongin! Pernahkah kau mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu?" Ia mencoba menahan nafas untuk menghentikan isak tangis dan memaksanya melalui dadanya. Tapi sakit, itu benar-benar sakit.

"Ingat pertama kalinya kita bertemu? Kamu orang yang menyelamatkanku. Kamu mengajariku bagaimana mengasihi, kamu membuatku merasa seperti aku bernapas lagi, seperti aku masih hidup, seperti aku akhirnya terbangun-" isak Kyungsoo semakin tak terkendali.

"Dan aku tidak ingin tidur lagi. Aku tidak ingin."

Kyungsoo berbisik sebelum ambruk ke lantai.

.

.

.

 _"Mau balapan ke apartemenku?" Jongin bertanya saat Kyungsoo mematikan mesin mobilnya._

 _"Tentu. Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menang?" Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di depan gedung apartemen._

 _"Sebutkan hargamu, hyung," Jongin memberinya senyum sombong._

 _"Hmm ... kalau aku menang kau harus melakukan apa pun yang aku minta."_

 _"Dan jika kau kalah?"_

 _"Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan selama aku hidup."_

 _"Deal."_

.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo sadar, sudah jam 3 pagi dan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dengan sakit kepala yang mengerikan. Ia mengerang sebelum mencoba untuk bangun dari lantai yang dingin. Ia gemetar pada awalnya dan menyandarkan bahunya di dinding sampai ia menemukan keseimbangan. Penglihatannya sedikit kabur saat berjalan perlahan ke lantai pertama.

Salah satu tangannya mencapai telepon di saku, ia mencoba untuk memanggil Jongin lagi. Ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia menelepon Jongin hari ini dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kamu tidak pernah bilang kamu adalah seorang pelari yang cepat," kata Jongin terengah-engah saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya._

 _"Sekarang kamu tau." Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum dan bangga karena ia menang melawan Jongin._

 _Mereka masuk ke dalam dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir apartemen Jongin berantakan. Tapi ia salah. Apartemen itu rapi dan kosong._

 _Apartemen itu lebih kecil dari milik Kyungsoo. Ada sofa merah besar di ruang tamu. Sebuah poster Band vintage terpampang di dinding, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda lain dari foto, tapi ada rak buku dengan banyak buku._

 _"Aku tidak pernah tahu kamu senang membaca," gumam Kyungsoo jarinya menelusuri rak buku._

 _Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Pengalihan yang baik di samping minum dan merokok."_

 _Kyungsoo ingin memintanya untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya, tapi ia malah bertanya, "Pengalihan dari?"_

 _"Hidup," kata Jongin datar._

 _"Kau lebih suka teh atau kopi, hyung?" Ia menambahkan, mengubah topik._

 _"Kopi akan menyenangkan."_

 _"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Jongin kemudian menghilang ke dapur._

 _Kyungsoo duduk di sofa tapi kata-kata Jongin mengganggunya, mengapa ia ingin pengalihan dari kehidupannya? Dia selalu tampak begitu ceria dan kuat. Seseorang yang tampak sepertinya tidak punya masalah, tidak seperti dirinya._

 _"Ini kopi spesial," Jongin menyerahkan cangkir kopi untuk Kyungsoo dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Bahu mereka saling menempel._

 _"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo meneguk kopi._

 _"Nah, kopi adalah upayaku sehingga kamu tidak akan memintaku untuk melakukan_  
 _apa pun yang kamu inginkan, "Jongin tersenyum ditekan._

 _"Tidak mungkin," Kyungsoo tertawa. "Kamu kalah Jongin dan kamu harus membayarnya sekarang," katanya menggoda._

 _"Oke, oke, jadi apa yang kamu ingin aku lakukan, hyung?" Jongin pura-pura cemberut main-main._

 _"Hm..." Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mencoba untuk menemukan ide. Matanya mendarat di poster band yang antik sebelum ia berkata, "Bernyanyi_

 _untukku."_

 _"Aku kehilangan kesempatan sarapan gratis untuk seluruh hidupku dan sekarang kamu memintaku untuk menyanyi? Suaraku... mari sebut saja mengerikan. Kamu tidak akan mau mendengarnya, hyung," Jongin menggeleng dengan ketidakpercayaan._

 _Kyungsoo tertawa lebih sedikit. "Jika kau bernyanyi, kau masih dapat memiliki ticket untuk sarapan gratis selama hidupmu."_

 _"Benarkah?" Jongin menyeringai malas._

 _"Ya" Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali dan meneguk kopinya._

 _"Oke," Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo melakukan tatapan dengan mata Kyungsoo._

 _"Ini adalah lagu favoritku." Ia berdeham sebelum bernyanyi lembut,_

 _"I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, Breathing in your dust. I wanna be your Ford Cortina. I won't ever rust."_

 _Jongin mengarahkan jarinya melalui rambut Kyungsoo._

 _"If you like your coffee hot, Let me be your coffee pot"_

 _Mereka berdua tersenyum._

 _"You call the shots babe. I just wanna be yours"_

 _Ia mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya._

 _"Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought,_

 _Maybe I just wanna be yours,_

 _I wanna be yours,_

 _I wanna be yours."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo muntah untuk ketiga kalinya ditrotoar. Ia menyeka mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Alkohol sangat menyebalkan. Mengapa Jongin suka minum begitu banyak?" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu semakin dingin dan matahari akan terbit dalam 3 jam. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan beristirahat, kepalanya di jendela. Suhu yang lebih hangat di dalam mobil dan sesuatu tampak aneh. Ia mengabaikannya dan berusaha untuk memanggil Jongin lagi.

"Di mana kau? Aku ingin kau Jongin. Tolong jawab, atau telepon aku kembali."

Kyungsoo mendesah dan menutup matanya sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam tidur yang lain.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin bertanya apakah Kyungsoo ingin melihat kamar tidur Jongin dan dia berkata ya. Sekarang mereka berbaring berdampingan menatap langit-langit._

 _"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentang orang tuamu," Kyungsoo berkata._

 _"Aku mencintai mereka berdua. Mereka hangat dan orang tua yang penuh kasih. Aku sangat terpukul ketika mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil."_

 _"Maafkan aku," bisik Kyungsoo._

 _"Rasanya sakit, tapi aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku percaya bahwa ketika kita kehilangan sesuatu, Tuhan akan memberi kita sesuatu yang lain."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Tuhan memberikanku kau, hyung," Jongin sambil meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memegangnya._

 _Kyungsoo bisa merasakan gerakan hati dan matanya terharu._

 _"Keluargaku selalu pergi..." Kyungsoo mulai._

 _"Setelah mereka bercerai, ibuku pergi dengan keluarga barunya, adikku pergi ke Amerika, dan ayahku... ia di sini. Tapi ia selalu sibuk bekerja. Jadi jika kamu ingin menjadi keluargaku, kamu harus berjanji bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah pergi."_

 _"Selama kamu berjanji tidak akan pernah mati, hyung, karena pertama kali kita bertemu, kamu mencoba untuk bunuh diri."_

 _Mereka berdua tertawa pahit. Tetapi pada waktu itu hanya cukup untuk mereka._

 _"Percayalah padaku, Jongin."_

 _"Janji."_

 _"Janji."_

 _Ada jeda panjang yang nyaman sebelum Jongin menguap dan bergerak mendekati Kyungsoo._

 _"Jadi apa buku favoritmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

 _"Aku suka banyak buku. Terlalu banyak favorit. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"_

 _"Aku suka Norwegian Woods oleh Murakami. Dan aku suka bagian ini-"_

 _"Katakan padaku."_

 _"Maukah kamu berjanji bahwa kamu akan ingat bahwa aku ada dan berdiri begitu dekat denganmu sekarang?"_

 _Jongin terkekeh sebelum berkata,_

 _"Ya,aku berjanji"_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencekiknya. Ia hampir tidak bisa bernafas dan pikirannya merasa melayang. Rasanya seperti paru-parunya sedang terjepit.

Kyungsoo meraih telepon dan untuk terakhir kalinya memutar nomor Jongin .

"Jongin tolong!" ia menjerit.

Ini pukul 4 pagi dan jalan masih sepi. Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir bagaimana untuk keluar dari mobil, tapi pikirannya tampak berhenti bekerja dan tangannya menjadi sangat lemah. Napasnya menjadi lebih pendek. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Hatinya menyengat dan organ nya terasa seperti dibakar.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya seperti mantra, seakan entah bagaimana Jongin akan datang dan membantunya. Tapi ia menjadi lebih dan lebih hancur.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gelap menelannya utuh.

Jongin mengusap matanya saat ia menguap. Ia duduk di toko dekat apartemennya dan menghirup kopi hitamnya. Ia tidak tidur sama sekali.

Kemarin, ia pergi ke kampung halamannya hanya 30 menit dari Seoul. Ia harus menemukan kedamaian dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kehidupan karena tidak minum, merokok, atau buku lagi. Setidaknya untuk kasus ini.

Tapi itu tidak bekerja, baik. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan Kyungsoo dan rasa bersalahnya. Ia masih merasa seperti bajingan karena melewatkan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, dan sebagian dari semua itu, karena menikahi adiknya.

Tapi ia melakukannya untuk alasan yang baik, bukan?

Ia tidak mampu untuk kehilangan Kyungsoo, dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjaga Kyungsoo di dekatnya. Ia hanya berharap Kyungsoo akan mengerti entah bagaimana.

Jongin lebih merasa seperti bajingan ketika ia menghidupkan teleponnya dan menemukan banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan suara dari Kyungsoo, sebuah panggilan tak terjawab beberapa dari Yura, dan satu panggilan tak terjawab dari Wu Yifan.

"Kenapa Yifan meneleponku?" Jongin bertanya-tanya. Ia meneguk kopi dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

Haruskah ia menelepon Kyungsoo kembali sekarang?

Tapi apa yang akan dia katakan?

Jongin menggigit ibu jarinya dan mengerang frustrasi.

Telepon berdengung dan teks baru muncul di layar.

.

.

Dari: **Yura**.  
Tanggal: 13 Januari 2014, 07:24 KST

"Oppa segera telepon aku kembali. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi."

.

.

Jongin mengabaikan pesan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menelepon Yifan pertama.

"Hei bro." Sebuah suara mengantuk datang dari jalur lain.

"Hei, ada apa? Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau meneleponku tadi malam" tanya Jongin.

"Di mana kau semalam? Temanmu Kyungsoo datang mencarimu."

"Dia minum?"

"Ya, dan ia akhirnya mabuk. Aku mencoba untuk menghentikannya, bro, dan aku sedikit khawatir dengannya. Seingatku ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mampir ke apartemenmu."

"Uh -huh."

"Kau lebih baik memeriksanya. Maaf, aku tidak ingin ikut campur, tapi aku hanya khawatir tentangmu dan temanmu, oke? Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tapi aku harap kamu melakukannya dengan baik, oke?"

"Oke, terima kasih, man."

"Nah, itu baik-baik saja. Dengar man, Aku harus kembali tidur. Bicara lagi nanti."

"Ya, sampai nanti." Jongin mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan merasa pusing.

Ia menghabiskan kopinya dan berlari ke apartemennya, pikirannya sibuk dengan apa yang harus ia katakan ketika ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

 _"Hyung, aku minta maaf, tapi kita_ _tidak bisa seperti ini. Tidak lagi. Tidak ketika semuanya telah berubah. Kita tidak bisa kembali_ _seperti_ _bagaimana kita dulu."_

Atau

 _"Hyung, aku minta maaf untuk melewatkan ulang tahunmu_ _dan tidak meneleponmu."_

Atau

 _"Hyung,_ _aku_ _harap_ _kamu_ _akan mengerti."_

Ia berpikir ulang dalam pikirannya, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Gedung apartemennya sudah didepan mata dan ia merasa gelisah ketika melihat orang ramai di depan apartemennya, dan ada garis polisi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ketika Jongin mencapai gedung apartemennya, ia menjadi lebih pusing dan merasa tidak nyaman. Sesuatu yang tidak baik, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Hei," tetangganya memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Mr. Park?" Jongin bertanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Seseorang mencoba bunuh diri pagi ini," kata Mr. Park.

"Bunuh diri?"

"Mungkin. Keracunan karbon monoksida."

"Apa?" Jongin gagap dalam kata-katanya.

Mr. Park mengangkat bahu dan menepuk bahu Jongin. "Aku harus kembali ke apartemen, istriku sedang lapar sekarang. Sampai nanti, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk dan Mr. Park meninggalkannya berdiri di sana, sendirian. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendekati kerumunan orang dan mencoba untuk menemukan penglihatan yang lebih baik. Matanya melebar ngeri ketika ia melihat sekilas mobil yang familiar.

Mobil Kyungsoo.

Ia muncul dari kerumunan dan berlari ke ambulans. Seorang polisi menghentikannya.

"Maaf, Tuan, anda tidak bisa datang ke sini."

Tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab. Mulutnya terasa kering dan hatinya hancur ketika ia melihat tubuh Kyungsoo di ambulans. Tidak terlihat seperti ia telah meninggal, ia tampak seperti hanya tertidur.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Jongin menggeleng dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Segala sesuatu tampak jatuh ke tempat saat itu, telepon Yifan dan pesan Yura. Dia tiba-tiba merasa nyeri.

Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo mencoba bunuh diri?

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Tuan?" Polisi laki-laki sekarang menatap Jongin dengan wajah penuh khawatir. "Tuan, kau tahu orang ini?"

Jongin membuka mulutnya namun hanya isakan keluar. Ia terus menggelengkan kepala tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

 _Kyungsoo tidak akan bunuh diri._

Dia tidak akan.

"Tuan?"

Jongin mengeluarkan isakan sedih lain dan tubuhnya bergetar. Tangannya gemetar saat ia meraih telepon dan memutar nomor Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Ia menggigit bibirnya keras saat mendengar ringtone Kyungsoo dari dalam ambulans. Ia menggeleng dan kesedihan merayap ke matanya.

Polisi laki-laki tampaknya menyadari dan melihat Jongin iba.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

Orang mengatakan bahwa ketika seseorang menjadi pikiran pertamamu ketika kamu bangun dan terakhir sebelum kamu tidur, maka kamu benar-benar mencintai orang itu.

Tapi aku percaya bahwa orang pertama yang datang ke dalam pikiran kamu sebelum kamu mati adalah orang yang benar-benar kamu cintai dengan seluruh hidupmu.

Bagaimana kamu berpikir kamu akan mati?

Kapan?

Mengapa?

Aku tidak tahu mengenai kematianku _._

Tapi aku berharap itu akan menjadi kematian tanpa rasa sakit dan damai.

Dan aku berharap aku akan mati tanpa penyesalan atau rasa bersalah.

Dan aku berharap bahwa Jongin akan percaya kepada Kyungsoo.

Aku berharap ia akan belajar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak bunuh diri. Hanya kecelakaan mengerikan dan tragis.

Percaya kepada orang yang kamu kenal.

Beberapa orang tampaknya memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna di luar, tapi kita tidak pernah tahu pertempuran apa yang mereka miliki di dalam.

 _Jongin tengah bertarung setiap saat setelah kehilangan kyungsoo_ _._

Jadi bagaimana dengan pertempuranmu sendiri?

Jenis pertempuran apa yang kamu lawan di dalam?

 _readers_

 _readers_

 _readers_

 _readers_

 _readers_

 _Have faith in yourself._


	12. 160114

**16 Januari 2014**

Bau antiseptik segera tercium oleh Jongin begitu ia membuka matanya. Saat pertama ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, perlahan ia melihat dinding putih dengan jelas. Dia mendengar suara 'beep' dari mesin di sisinya. Ia meringis ketika tiba-tiba merasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Jongin?" Seorang gadis berbisik pelan.

Ketika penglihatannya menjadi lebih jelas, ia bisa melihat Yura berdiri di dekatnya.

"Oh my god, Kau bangun," air mata mengalir dipipi Yura. Dia mendekat dan memegang tangan Jongin.

"Kau hampir mati. Aku pikir Kau tak akan pernah bangun." Dia menggeleng dan memegang tangan Jongin lebih erat. tubuh Jongin menegang dan ia menarik tangannya dari pegangan Yura.

Yura meringis dan merasa nyeri di matanya. "Oppa, Kau membuat dirimu sendiri overdosis."

Jongin memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk membuat dunia memudar. Namun dunia masih berdiri. Dia merasa lelah.

Ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, warna mata biru menatap ke arahnya. Mata yang penuh dengan harapan dan kesedihan. Mata yang tampak mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

"Yura ..." Suara Jongin terdengar serak.

"Ya, oppa?" Air mata masih mengalir dari sudut matanya. Yura tak repot-repot untuk menyeka air matanya. Dia tampak begitu rapuh dan lemah.

Jongin meringis melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia merasakan sakit yang menusuk hatinya.

"Aku menyukai kakakmu, Yura." Dia menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, berusaha menghindari tatapan Yura.

"Aku mencintainya, juga." Yura berkata lembut.

"Tapi aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Aku mencintainya lebih dari sekedar teman." Suaranya bergetar.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku mengetahuinya kemarin, oppa."

"Kau tahu?" mata Jongin melebar dan ia menatap Yura. Mata mereka bertemu,Yura mengangguk.

"Pada awalnya, Aku merasa sakit, tapi kemudian aku merasa senang. Aku senang untuk Kakakku. Dia meninggal dalam keadaan dicintai dan aku tahu ia mencintaimu juga, oppa. Tidak ada yang pernah mencintainya seperti yang oppa lakukan." Yura menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal ini lagi. Jangan. Aku sudah kehilangan Kakakku, aku tak akan mampu bila kehilanganmu juga oppa. Aku tahu kau tak akan pernah mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai Kyungsoo oppa, tapi hanya berada di sini. Hanya berada di sini dan tetap hidup, itu sudah cukup."

Jongin menggeleng "Tapi aku menyakitimu. Aku melamarmu agar aku bisa tinggal di dekat Kyungsoo, aku memanfaatkanmu, Yura. Aku tak layak menerima kebaikanmu."

"Tidak, oppa. Aku mengerti apa yang kau lakukan hanya untuk tinggal dengan kakakku. Aku memahaminya dengan benar. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya, dan itulah apa yang kita lakukan ketika kita mencintai seseorang, kita mencoba menemukan cara untuk tetap bersama."

"Bahkan jika itu adalah cara yang salah? Aku memilih cara yang salah dan sekarang Kyungsoo membunuh dirinya sendiri karena aku," tubuh Jongin menggigil, ia merasa air matanya akan jatuh dari matanya. Tapi dia menahan mereka.

"Dia tidak bunuh diri. Aku tahu kakakku dan aku tahu dia tidak akan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri. Kau percaya padanya, bukan?" Yura memegang tangan Jongin lagi, dan kali ini ia tidak menarik diri.

Jongin mengangguk, mereka berdua menangis bersama sampai tidak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir.

Di malam hari, dokter memeriksa tubuh Jongin dan menulis sesuatu di clipboard-nya. Yura tengah mengurus administrasi sehingga Jongin bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Apakah kau yakin kau sudah merasa baik-baik saja?" Dokter melengkungkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin segera keluar dari sini."

"Baik. Tapi kamu masih perlu datang kesini untuk menjalani terapi Senin depan nanti, kau mengerti?"

"Yes sir." Jongin memberi hormat ala tentara. Dokter tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Yura selesai dengan file administrasi dan kembali ke kamar Jongin.

"Jadi apa kau siap untuk mulai menghirup udara segar lagi oppa?" Yura tersenyum padanya.

"Ya. Tapi bisa kita mampir ke toko bunga?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu."

Butuh waktu 45 menit dari rumah sakit ke daerah Dongjak-dong, dan 20 menit lebih untuk mencari sebuket bunga gardenia putih.

"Gardenia melambangkan kesucian dan kebaikan. Mereka menandakan cinta tersembunyi, mereka menyampaikan rasa sukacita, mereka memberitahu sang penerima 'Kau indah'."

Jongin tersenyum saat teringat apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tentang bunga favoritnya. mobil Yura berhenti di tempat parkir Seoul Memorial Cemetery.

"Bisakah kau tinggal di mobil? Aku butuh waktu sendirian dengan Kyungsoo"

"Baik." Yura tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Jongin. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum keluar dari mobil dan berjalan di trotoar.

Ketika udara dingin bulan Januari menyapa dirinya, ia menggigil, tapi ia terus berjalan. Dia berhenti di sebelah pohon cedar ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan batu nisan di mana tubuh Kyungsoo dikremasi dan dikuburkan. Mungkin seorang pria karena ia mengenakan tuksedo hitam.

Jongin tidak bisa melihat siapa itu karena orang itu menghadap ke arah yang berbeda. Tapi dari cara bahunya yang bergetar, Jongin tahu bahwa ia menangis.

Jongin menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendekati pria itu. Dia berdeham sebelum berkata:

"Maaf -?" Matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari siapa orang tersebut. "Mr. Do?"

Ayah Kyungsoo.

Jongin bertanya-tanya mengapa pria yang tampak seperti batu di pemakaman sekarang menangis di depan batu nisan anaknya.

Mr Do mengangguk sopan. Dia tidak bertanya mengapa Jongin disini atau apa pun. Mereka berdua berdiri kaku dan canggung disana menghadap batu nisan Kyungsoo dengan keheningan melanda mereka.

Jongin meletakkan bunga gardenia di batu nisan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoonya.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menggali kuburan tersebut.

Sebagian dari dirinya percaya bahwa Kyungsoo masih hidup.

Sebagian dari dirinya ingin menjerit rasanya sakit saat Kyungsoonya pergi.

Tapi sebagian dari dirinya yang lain tahu dia harus melepaskannya.

Dia menghela napas sebelum berbalik, siap untuk pergi, tapi terhenti ketika Mr Do berbicara "Apakah bunga gardenia-…bunga favoritnya?"

Jongin berbalik dan mengangguk.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bunga favoritnya, makanan favoritnya, film favoritnya atau apa yang ia inginkan untuk hidupnya," kata Mr Do dengan nada pahit. Matanya menggelap.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya sehingga ia bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang sukses. Aku bekerja keras untuk membangun perusahaan, aku ingin dia mewarisinya sehingga ia tidak harus menderita dengan kemiskinan seperti apa yang aku alami ketika aku masih anak-anak. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah kehilangan dia" lanjutnya sambil menahan air mata.

topeng dingin ayah Kyungsoo lenyap, ia tampak seperti ayah biasa yang kehilangan anaknya. Rentan, dan penuh kasih. Jongin berdiri di sana, dan tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Semua pilihan yang aku buat untuk dia adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri," Mr. Do menggeleng.

Jongin ingin berteriak bahwa pilihan yang baik untuk ayah Kyungsoo bukan berarti baik untuk Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menyalahkan ayah Kyungsoo, karena tindakannya, Kyungsoo menjalani hidup dengan kesepian.

Tapi sebagian dari dirinya tahu jika dia ingin merelakannya, maka ia perlu belajar untuk memaafkan. Terutama memaafkan dirinya sendiri juga.

Jadi, Jongin mengatakan, "Kadang-kadang, kita membuat pilihan yang salah."

"Aku mencintai anakku, tapi sudah terlambat sekarang." balas Ayah Kyungsoo lebih untuk dirinya sendiri daripada untuk Jongin.

"Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk berubah"

"Tapi-"

"Yura masih hidup dan dia adalah putri Anda. Dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin adiknya hidup sengsara," Jongin tidak tahu dari mana dia punya keberanian untuk mengatakan itu, tapi ia tetap mengatakannya, sementara ayah Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dengan kata-katanya.

"Mr. Do, bagaimana tentang sarapan besok? Anda dengan saya dan Yura di restoran favorit Kyungsoo. Mereka melayani pancake paling enak di Seoul. Anda bilang anda ingin tahu tentang Kyungsoo lebih baik, bukan? Demi Kyungsoo."

"Aku ada rapat besok. Mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah," kata Jongin, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Mungkin akan membutuhkan banyak waktu bagi orang untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik. Ini akan memakan banyak waktu bagi orang untuk tetap berkabung sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

Jongin berbalik, dan kali ini ayah Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melewati pohon cedar, matahari mengintip dari balik awan.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kyungsoo. Tapi hidup adalah hidup dan mati adalah mati. Hidup bergerak maju untuk dirinya, sedangkan untuk Kyungsoo, kehidupannya telah berhenti.

Kyungsoo akan selalu berumur 20.

Kyungsoo akan selalu hidup dalam hatinya.

Cintanya akan selalu membara selamanya dan tak pernah memudar.

Ketika udara dingin bulan Januari menyentuhnya, hal itu tidak membuat Jongin menggigil lagi.

Entah bagaimana ia merasa hidup.

 **Author's Note:**

Untuk semua orang yang mencoba untuk menemukan jati dirinya didunia yang besar ini.

Untuk semua orang yang tersenyum setiap hari tetapi masih menangis dalam kesendirian saat menjelang tidur.

Untuk semua orang yang bersembunyi di balik topeng palsu karena itu lebih mudah daripada menjadi diri sendiri.

Hal itu lebih mudah untukmu menjadi seperti apa yang orang lain harapkan.

Orang-orang akan melihatmu.

"Pintar"

"Cantik"

"Kutu buku"

"Pelacur"

"Jelek"

"Gendut"

"Penderita anoreksia"

Dan kadang-kadang lebih mudah bagimu untuk bertindak seperti bagaimana orang lain melihatmu daripada menjadi seperti dirimu sendiri.

Hal ini lebih mudah untukmu tersenyum palsu daripada memberitahu dunia bahwa dirimu tengah tersakiti.

Tetapi semakin kamu menyembunyikannya,

Semakin kamu tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri

Semakin kamu meninggal didalam perasaanmu

Dan suatu hari kamu akan terbangun dengan perasaan kehilangan.

Kamu akan terbangun dan tidak akan tahu apa yang kamu lakukan.

Di sini, ketika dirimu mengubur kebencianmu terhadap seseorang. Kamu mengira kebencian itu akan pergi?

Tidak.

Hal ini seperti bom waktu.

Suatu hari nanti itu akan meledak dan bahkan membuat perasaanmu lebih parah.

Sama seperti ayah Kyungsoo.

Dia mencintai anaknya tapi dia menyembunyikan cintanya dibalik topeng palsunya. Sifat palsunya.

Dia adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Dia harus bertindak keras sepanjang waktu. Dia harus menyembunyikan emosinya. Atau ia akan tersingkir dari jabatannya.

Dalam asumsinya, orang tidak akan menghargai dirimu sebagai seorang pemimpin jika dirimu lemah.

Dan mungkin untuk ayah Kyungsoo, kehormatannya adalah sesuatu yang harus dia pegang teguh.

Kembali ke chapter satu, ia tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun saat Kyungsoo meninggal, tapi itu tak berarti ia tidak mencintai Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada orang tua yang tidak mencintai darah daging mereka sendiri.

Kadang-kadang mereka hanya membuat pilihan yang salah.

Tapi siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Setelah semua, orang tua masih manusia.

Terikat untuk membuat kesalahan.

Jadi jika kamu masih bernafas saat membaca ini,

Jadilah dirimu sendiri yang sesungguhnya.

Menangislah ketika Kamu sedih.

Tersenyumlah ketika Kamu senang.

Jangan biarkan orang mendikte dirimu.

Jangan biarkan orang mendefinisikan siapa dirimu.

Tidak peduli apa, orang-orang akan selalu menjudgemu dan menilaimu.

Jika Kamu gemuk, mereka akan mengatakan "ugh, dia terlihat seperti babi"

Atau jika Kamu kurus, mereka akan mengatakan "ugh, apa dia menderita anoreksia?"

Orang-orang tidak akan pernah berhenti dengan omong kosong yang mereka katakan tentangmu.

Yang penting adalah apa yang Kamu pikirkan tentang dirimu.

 _Be real._

 _Be alive._

Berhenti membenci diri sendiri dan merasa minder.

"Kau menakutkan dan aneh dan cantik, seseorang, tidak tapi semua orang tahu bagaimana cara mencintai." - Warsan Shire

Dalam chapter terakhir, beberapa dari kalian bertanya 'Jadi apakah Kyungsoo sengaja meracuni dirinya dengan karbon monoksida dan meninggal karena bunuh diri, atau itu semua hanya kecelakaan?'

Tentukanlah oleh dirimu sendiri .

Aku tahu kalian semua memiliki keyakinan, benar?

Dan yeah, chapt selanjutnya akan menjadi chapt terakhir.


	13. 130812

Jongin setengah melamun saat membungkuk kepada semua orang yang mengatakan belasungkawa kepadanya. Ini adalah pemakaman orang tuanya, tapi dia merasa seperti dia tidak berada ditempatnya. Beberapa orang yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya, beberapa orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya dan sebagainya.

"Jadi apa rencana masa depanmu setelah ini?" Pamannya mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. Sebelum Jongin bisa menjawab, bibi-nya menyela, "Kau bisa hidup dengan kami jika Kau ingin kembali ke kampung halaman. Kami selalu melihatmu sebagai anak kami sendiri"

Jongin harus berjuang sendiri. Dia mengangguk sopan dan berkata, "Aku akan mencari tahu," dan kemudian pamit. Dia akan kembali nanti ketika semua orang ini pergi dari tempat itu. Berada di sini hanya membuat dia merasa tercekik lebih dan lebih. jiwanya sudah memohon untuk menghirup udara segar dan rasa nikotin.

Sebelum dia keluar ruangan, ia menatap sekeliling ruangan sekali lagi. Ia melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak pernah ia kenal, menangis histeris di depan tubuh orang tuanya yang telah dikremasi.

"Begitu palsu," gumamnya, tiba-tiba, ia merasa ingin tertawa.

Mengapa orang merasa peduli ketika sudah terlambat?

Di mana mereka semua ketika orang tuanya masih hidup?

Jongin menggeleng ringan dan keluar ruangan. "Dimana ruang merokok?" Jongin bertanya pada suster yang lewat.

"Anda diperbolehkan untuk merokok di basement atau atap."

"Terima kasih," Jawabnya dan memutuskan pergi ke atap akan lebih baik. Dia berjalan menuju lift tapi kemudian berubah pikiran dan beralih ke tangga. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu sendirian.

Dia merasakan udara segar mengelilinginya begitu dia membuka pintu atap, merasa santai dan bebannya terangkat dari bahunya untuk pertama kalinya. Jongin bersenandung lagu favoritnya seraya mengambil rokok dari saku tuxedo-nya.

Dia menyalakan rokok dan kemudian duduk di sudut atap. kepalanya disangga pada penghalang. Jongin mengendurkan dasi dan menguap. Dia belum tidur sama sekali, setelah kecelakaan mobil orang tuanya. Dia masih diperlukan untuk mengadakan pemakaman lain di kampung halaman orang tuanya pada hari berikutnya. Lebih banyak orang yang ia tak kenal akan muncul. Dan itu berarti lebih banyak air mata palsu. Lebih banyak hal untuk diurus.

"Ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku menghadiri pemakaman" Jongin berjanji pada diri sendiri dan membuang rokoknya sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. 

Jongin terbangun saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Ia mengusap matanya dan bahunya menegang ketika pandangannya menjadi jelas. Seorang pria mengenakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit berdiri begitu dekat dengan sisi atap. Ada kesenjangan yang besar antara penghalang. Satu langkah lagi dan pria itu mengatakan akan terbang bebas ke dalam tanah sebelum menuju kekematian.

Jongin sudah muak dengan kematian orang tuanya. Dia tidak perlu melihat kematian lain berlangsung di depan matanya. Mungkin dia tidak bisa menghentikan kematian orang tuanya karena telah terjadi, kecelakaan itu tak bisa dihindari. Dia tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk membuat orang tuanya kembali hidup.

Namun, ia bisa menyelamatkan orang ini.

Jongin bangkit, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Dia menahan napas saat ia mendekati pria itu dari belakang. Pria itu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Jongin. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena ia menghadap kebelakang.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin meraih pinggang pria itu dan menariknya. Tindakan itu menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh telentang. "Shit!" Jongin mendesis.

Pria itu menjerit dan mendarat dengan pantatnya di atas selangkangan Jongin. Jongin menyadari betapa canggungnya posisi mereka dan entah bagaimana itu lucu baginya. Dia tidak bisa membantu untuk tak tertawa.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" Pria itu tergagap. Dia berhasil berdiri dan berbalik tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Jongin yang masih terbaring di tanah.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mata besar dan bibir berbentuk hati menatapnya. "... Menyelamatkanmu?" Jongin mengatakan dengan sekilas ragu-ragu.

"Menyelamatkanku?" Pria itu tercengang.

"Aku pikir kau akan melompat."

bibir pria itu berubah menjadi garis lurus. Dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Mungkin. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu"

"Siapa namamu?" Jongin bertanya, mengubah topik.

"Apa?" Pria itu sekali lagi tercengang dan terkejut dengan kata-kata Jongin.

"Namamu." Jongin mengulangi kata-katanya tapi terdengar lebih seperti perintah saat ini.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau?"

"Kim Jongin"

Jongin mulai berpikir keras tentang bagaimana membuat orang asing bernama Do Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Dia mendongak ke langit dan sebuah ide muncul. Sebuah seringai kecil muncul di wajah Jongin. "Jadi, Do Kyungsoo-ssi, Kau dapat membantuku bangun?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"O-oke ..." Dia menjawab ragu-ragu. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin, mencoba untuk menariknya. Dia mengerutkan hidung, karena Jongin lebih berat daripada perkiraannya.

Di sisi lain, Jongin mencoba untuk menahan tawa ketika melihat upaya keras Kyungsoo untuk membantu dirinya bangun. Ini bukan berarti bahwa Jongin terlalu berat atau fakta bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo lebih kecil dari dirinya.

Dari awal, Jongin tidak ada niat untuk bangun sama sekali. seringai nya melebar, sebaliknya, ia menarik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangannya lagi, tapi kali ini ia jatuh dengan perut datarnya, di atas Jongin.

"Apa yang-" mata Kyungsoo melebar saat wajah Jongin itu hanya beberapa inci dari dia, dia tiba-tiba berguling ke sisi lain. jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan pipinya memerah.

Dia siap untuk membuka mulutnya lagi tapi Jongin berkata, "Sebelum kau memarahiku, Kau lebih baik melihat langit terlebih dahulu" Jongin berkata dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Dia menatap pemandangan dengan kekaguman. Sejenak ia hanya berbaring di sana melihat langit biru berubah menjadi warna ungu, kuning, dan oranye.

"Itu ... indah ..."

 **Author's Note:**

Aku sudah memberitahu bahwa kisah ini tidak memiliki akhir yang bahagia.

Meskipun demikian, Aku tidak pernah memberitahu bahwa kisah ini tidak akan memiliki awal yang indah.

"Ini seperti aku membaca sebuah buku dan itu adalah buku yang sangat aku sukai. Tapi aku membacanya perlahan sekarang. Jadi kata-kata sangat jauh berbeda dan ruang antara setiap kata hampir tak terbatas. Aku masih bisa merasakanmu dan kata-kata dari cerita kita tapi dalam ruang tak berujung diantara kata-kata ini aku menemukan diriku sendiri sekarang. ini adalah tempat yang bukan dari dunia fisik. ini di mana segala sesuatu yang lain yang bahkan aku tidak tahu ada. aku sangat mencintaimu . Tapi ini adalah tempatku sekarang. Dan ini adalah siapa aku sekarang. Dan aku ingin kau biarkan aku pergi. seperti yang aku inginkan, aku tidak bisa hidup dibukumu lagi." 

Goodbye dear readers, 

Waktunya untuk hidup di ceritamu sendiri karena saat ini aku tidak bisa hidup diceritamu lagi.


End file.
